


your one chance

by janfives90



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mafia AU, alternate history anyway so the time period doesn't matter much, sort of late 1800s/early 1900s, with approximately zero historical accuracy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janfives90/pseuds/janfives90
Summary: Waverly Earp will do anything to get out of town, away from the man who has controlled her and her sisters for years. When she meets a friendly redhead who seems eager to help, she thinks that this is the answer to all of her problems. But Nicole Haught has secrets of her own, and if Waverly isn't careful, she'll have even more trouble than she started with.Thing is, it's hard to be careful when you're in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr and twitter: janfives90

She’s running out of time.

Her eighteenth birthday is only two days away, and she knows what happens then.

She saw her sisters disappear on trains to who-knows-where.

She won’t let it happen to her.

Not without some say in the matter.

She knows exactly who to pick as soon as she sees her.

Tall. Red hair tucked under a black Stetson. Black leather riding boots. Black pants. White starch shirt. Black vest. Black duster that hung just to the top of the boots.

If she squints, she can see silver revolvers on either side of the woman’s hips, and bullets lining her belt.

To Waverly Earp, she’s _perfect_.

As long as she takes the bait.

She follows the woman through the station until she makes a stop in a corner near a bin, leaning against a grimy wall and pulling a pack of Lucky Strike cigarettes out of one of the pockets of her vest.

Waverly hurries to open her small purse and pulls out a matchbook before sidling up to the woman and, in a low, sultry voice, saying, “Howdy, cowboy. Need a light?”

“If you’re offerin’,” the woman replies, and Waverly can hear the faint drawl of ranchwork in her words.

Waverly strikes the match and holds out the flame, watching the woman with interest as she lights the cigarette. “I haven’t seen you around here before, stranger. Headin’ anywhere special?” She gives her most winning smile and walks her fingers over the woman’s shoulders. “Maybe I can show you around?”

The woman smiles back at her, but Waverly sees something in her eyes that sets her plan immediately spiraling off the rails.

Pity.

This woman thinks she’s a…

Well.

She _is_ soliciting a stranger at a train station while wearing her tightest red dress, but it’s still rude.

Whatever is left of the plan disintegrates when Waverly spots the gold band on the woman’s left ring finger, glinting in the light of the dying match.

Desperate to maintain her dignity, Waverly swipes the cigarette straight from the woman’s lips and sets it between her own. “What’s the matter, cowboy? Cat got your tongue?”

“I’m sorry, darlin’, I’m just… studyin’ you.”

“And what’ve you found?” Waverly asks, slowly blowing smoke back into the woman’s face.

The woman reaches down and grabs the arm that isn’t resting on her shoulder, yanking it up between them and turning it over so she can see the inside of Waverly’s left wrist, see the swan tattooed there.

“I’ve found myself a little mouse who doesn’t know what she’s gettin’ herself into,” the woman says, her voice now a soft growl. “Tell me, sweetheart, what’s a pretty thing like you doin’ workin’ for a man like Bobo Del Ray?”

Waverly’s blood runs colder than the river in the middle of winter. “How do you know about him?” she whispers.

“I know plenty of things about plenty of things,” the woman murmurs. She reaches up, tracing a knuckle down Waverly’s cheek. “It’s okay, darlin’. You can tell me the truth.”

It’s a manipulation. Ten years of being a manipulator have taught Waverly more than enough about how to spot a fellow con.

But despite all of it, something in the pit of her stomach makes her want to respond, makes her want to reach out to the woman hovering over her.

“I’ll tell you,” Waverly murmurs. “I’ll tell you everything. Just not here.”

The woman takes her cigarette back, extinguishing it against the wall and tucking it behind her ear. “Alrighty then. But we’re going to where _I_ choose, darlin’.” She gives Waverly a sly grin. “I learned a long time ago not to go down dark alleys with pretty women.”

Waverly nods, her mouth dry.

She tries not to panic as the woman takes her arm in a tight – but not painful – grip and leads her out of the station.

 

* * *

 

The bar Waverly is led to isn’t one run by Bobo, and at first she can’t figure out how this woman knows that.

Then the barkeep tosses the woman a new hat and slides two beers to her in exchange for a fifty-cent piece, and Waverly understands.

Waverly sits down at a table, staring at the beer in front of her. The woman sits with her back to a corner, trading her black cowboy hat for a black flat cap.

“It’s not poisoned, sweetheart,” the woman drawls, a laugh in her tone. “Don’t look so paranoid.”

“I-I don’t drink,” Waverly stammers. “I-I’m only seventeen.”

The woman raises an eyebrow. “Bullshit.”

“It’s true.”

“Then, pray tell, _why_ would Del Ray mark you as his property? It’s not right to do that to a child.”

“It’s not a child,” Waverly snarls. “And I’ll be eighteen in two days.”

The woman raises her glass in mock salute. “Well happy fuckin’ birthday, sweetheart. You’re bein’ used by a psychopath.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Waverly asks in a hiss. “I want _out of this town_. That’s the only reason I’m hanging out at train stations trying to pick up people who might be able to buy me a ticket.”

“Really? And here I thought you liked my ass.” The woman smirks and takes a sip of her beer. “You’re seventeen, and you don’t have even a dollar to your name? You are either the _worst_ saver in history, or Del Ray is screwin’ you over even worse than I thought.”

“The latter,” Waverly says through gritted teeth. “My father bankrupt my family when my sisters and I were children. Del Ray has been paying for my continued survival ever since. Every penny I make goes straight to him.”

“Hm. Well, darlin’, my business in the city is almost finished. And I can’t say that it wouldn’t give me great pleasure to take something from that jackass Del Ray.” She finishes off her beer and takes the cigarette out from behind her ear. “So… you have a deal.”

Waverly blinks. “What deal?”

“You’re comin’ with me. To work with me.”

“I… am?”

“Yes’m. It’ll get you out of this place. Away from Del Ray.” The woman smirks again. “Though I can’t promise there’ll be no strings attached.”

“I don’t care,” Waverly says immediately. “I’ll take it. I need to get out of this place.”

The woman nods and looks over at the barkeep. “Hey, Liam! Give my girl here a room until I get back. All expenses paid.”

He scoffs as he cleans a glass. “Come on, Haught, I don’t need to shack up your whores for you.”

Waverly’s eyes widen, but the woman just points at him. “Don’t be rude, Liam, or I’ll have a word with your mother.”

He sighs and nods. “Yes, ma’am.”

She stands and hands the Stetson to Waverly. “Take that upstairs, would’ya? Liam’ll get you set up.”

“I’m not a…”

“I know, I know. He knows too, he’s just an ass.” The woman throws a silver dollar at Liam, which he catches without looking. “You tell Liam where your belongings are, and he’ll send a few of his boys and a girl or two to gather it all up, okay? We’ll be leavin’ soon.” She removes her duster and hands it to Waverly, then takes a black covert coat off of a hook next to her that Waverly hadn’t noticed before. When she puts it on, Waverly’s breath catches in her throat.

At the station, the redhead looked like a farmhand.

Now, in her buttoned vest, coat, and cap, guns still resting at her sides, she looks…

“Don’t leave, you hear? I can protect you from that Del Ray bastard, but only if you stick around.” The woman winks at Waverly. “I won’t even take all your money.”

“…Okay.”

The woman leaves, and as she goes Waverly realizes that the Western accent was melded with an Irish accent while they spoke in the bar. As Liam walks over to her, Waverly murmurs, “Who the hell is that woman?”

He stares at her, eyes wide. “You don’t know who that is?”

“Uh. No?”

Liam chuckles quietly. “Oh, darlin’, you have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into.”

“Why? Who is she?”

“She’s _Nicole Haught_.”

“And…?”

“She’s one of the Deputies of Black Badge?”

Waverly just shrugs, though the impression she got from the woman’s new clothes is putting an uncomfortable twitch deep in her gut.

“Honey,” Liam laughs, “you just traded one gang for another.”

 

* * *

 

Liam and a few helpers bring all of Waverly’s few belongings to her in her single suitcase, even remembering to grab the stash of personal items she told him she hid under one of the floorboards.

She doesn’t ask how they got past Bobo’s men.

She isn’t sure she wants to know.

Once she’s there, she locks herself in her room and refuses to come out, only opening it once to accept a glass of water.

It’s the next morning before she hears a knock on her door and Nicole Haught’s voice say, “I hear you’ve been givin’ my boys some problems.”

“Leave me alone.”

“Kinda difficult for me to get you outta town if you don’t want to talk to me, darlin’.”

Waverly doesn’t respond. She just hugs her pillow tighter.

“Hard way, then. Alright.”

The door unlocks and Nicole walks in, shutting it behind her.

“Wh-What…?”

“You really think Liam doesn’t have a key to the rooms he owns?” Nicole asks casually as she leans against the door.

“Why didn’t he just barge in last night, then?”

Nicole snorts and shakes her head. “That boy knows better than to disturb someone who’s in my favor.”

“And what have I done to earn the favor of a gangster?”

“Gangster? Is Liam telling tales about me again?” Nicole takes her cap off and cards her fingers through her short hair. “Sweetheart, I admit I can be complicated, but ‘gangster’ is limitin’ my skills quite a bit.”

“That doesn’t make you sound _better_ , Ms. Haught.”

“Call me Nicole, I insist. As for things soundin’, well… I’m better than Bobo Del Ray. Isn’t that what you’re most lookin’ for?”

“I don’t want to be used.”

Nicole lets out a dry laugh. “Darlin’, if anybody’s gonna get used here, I truly hope it’s me.”

Waverly tosses her pillow aside and surges to her feet. “And I also won’t be some married woman’s mistress.”

The redhead looks genuinely confused. “…Huh?”

“I’m neither blind nor a fool, Nicole. I can see that wedding band.”

“Oh. Right.” Nicole puts her cap back on. “I’m no longer married, alright? It’s a long story. I can tell you, but I won’t do it here. If you want out of this town, sweetheart, I’m your one chance. Take it or leave it.”

“Why help me?” Waverly asks in a whisper. “You don’t even know my _name_.”

“Del Ray’s business pisses me off,” Nicole replies. “I’d rather not see another girl get caught up in his bullshit.”

Waverly swallows and nods. “Okay,” she mumbles. “Okay. But I want to know everything that I’m signing up for.”

Nicole gives her a cocked grin. “Darlin’, I plan on makin’ you as knowledgeable as I can.” She turns and opens the door again, leaning down and picking up two boxes. She brings them into the room and sets them on the bed. “You’ll need something new if you want to get out of town. Del Ray usually has people watchin’ ticket booths, and we can’t have anybody seein’ that mark on your wrist.”

Waverly opens the first box and picks up a white flat-brimmed hat. “Wow,” she murmurs. “I’ve… never had a hat before.”

“You bein’ honest?”

“Yes. Bobo always said not to wear one because it would obscure my features.”

“That’s kinda the point,” Nicole chuckles.

Waverly opens the second box and gasps softly as she pulls out a beautiful pale green dress with long sleeves.

“Those sleeves should cover up the mark,” Nicole says, an air of casualness to her tone.

“How did you even get my measurements?” Waverly asks as she holds the dress up in front of her body.

Nicole smirks. “You think I can’t measure a woman by eye? Please, darlin’, don’t be insultin’.” She leans against the door and puts her hands in her pockets. “So, sweetheart. Are we goin’ on a train ride or not?”

Waverly stares down at the dress, thinking.

She’s not sure she trusts the woman standing in front of her, all sly smiles and hot accents.

But at the same time, she can’t help but be intrigued by what she offers.

“Yes. We’re going.”

Nicole grins broadly. “Well alright then. You go ahead and change, and make sure everythin’ is packed how you like, and then I’ll have the boys help carry it down to the station.”

She leaves the room, and Waverly sets the dress down on the bed, studying it for another moment before she begins to take off the one she’s wearing.

She knows it’s now or never.

 

* * *

 

They approach the ticket counter arm-in-arm, Nicole back in the Stetson and duster that she had been wearing when Waverly first saw her.

“They don’t notice me when I look like a cowboy,” Nicole had explained. She winked and added, “But _you_ did, darlin’.”

At the counter, the young woman behind the desk greets them with a smile. “Where would you like to go today?”

“Two tickets for Purgatory Station, if you could,” Nicole asks, smiling back.

“Of course, miss.” The woman’s eyes scan Waverly briefly, flicker down to her wrist.

Waverly can’t stop herself from adjusting her sleeve nervously.

“Uh…”

Nicole tips up the front of her Stetson and leans forward. “Gloria, you know who I am, don’t you?”

The young woman nods, her eyes wide. “Y-Yes, miss, of course I do.”

“Then you’re gonna let my friend here go past without any question, aren’t you?”

“I… would like to, but… Mr. Del Ray…”

Nicole maintains her pleasant smile. “Darlin’, surely if he asks you can tell him that you _did_ see this young lady here, but she was in Charlie’s line over there?” She points over at a squirrely looking man a few counters down, selling tickets for the opposite direction they’ll be traveling in.

The young woman, Gloria, hesitates only a moment before nodding. “Yes, miss, I can.”

“Excellent, Gloria. You make sure to tell Liam if you need anythin’, alright? Now how about those tickets?”

Gloria nods quickly and hands them over. “Thank you, miss.”

Nicole winks and puts an arm around Waverly, steering her towards the train.

“I think you scare me,” Waverly says quietly.

“You’d be surprised how often I hear that, sweetheart,” Nicole replies, a cheerful tone in her voice.

The step onto the train and head towards one of the cabins in the back as it begins to move.

Taking them away from Bobo Del Ray.


	2. Chapter 2

Waverly leans back in her seat, watching out the window as the only town she’s ever known disappears from view.

“You never did tell me,” she murmurs. “Where is this ‘Purgatory Station’ you’re taking me to?”

Nicole is standing in their room, removing her coat. “California.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Nicole sits in the seat in front of Waverly and crosses her legs. “Is that of concern?”

“Not particularly, I’ve just never…”

“Never what, darlin’?”

Waverly flushes pink. “I’ve never seen the coast.”

Nicole grins, the sort of devilish grin that twists Waverly’s stomach. “Can’t have that, now can we? Purgatory isn’t on the coast itself, but I can get you there, no problem.” She pulls a pocket watch out of one of her vest pockets and studies it briefly. “It will take a bit of time, though. California’s about a two week trip from here.”

“Oh, wow,” Waverly whispers. “I’ve never traveled that long before.”

“Worried?”

“No,” Waverly says. _“Excited.”_ She hesitates before adding, “Though I _would_ like to know a bit more about my travel companion.” She glances around their compartment. “And how you got your own _room_ on a train. I didn’t think this was possible.”

“Most trains don’t have these, you would be correct.” Nicole smirks and takes her hat off, setting it on a hook next to the door. “But this, darlin’, is a train to _Purgatory_. My friends and I have made sure that _these_ trains have a few… _accessories_.”

Waverly studies her in silence, watching as she takes another cigarette out of her vest and lights it. “Who _are_ you?”

“Uh-uh.” Nicole taps some soot into the ash tray built into the wall. “I’ve done a decent share of show-and-tell at this point, sweetheart. You at least owe me your name before we get into the grit.”

“That’s…” Waverly sighs. “That’s fair.”

“Fair’s an interestin’ name.”

Waverly blinks, confused, until she sees the playful glint in Nicole’s eyes. “You’re a bit of a troublemaker, aren’t you, Nicole Haught?”

“Only on days that end in –day,” Nicole replies cheerfully.

With a small shake of her head, Waverly says, “My name is Waverly Earp.”

Nicole chokes on the smoke, spluttering as she jams the cigarette into the ash tray to extinguish it. She coughs a few moments longer before rasping, “Earp? Did you say Earp?”

“Uh… yes? Why? Does that matter?”

“I just, that name seems familiar, is all,” Nicole says, obviously trying to recover. “I might have heard it before.”

Waverly raises an eyebrow. “Huh. And here I thought you were _good_ at lying.”

Nicole checks her watch again, almost as a force of habit. “I’ll explain it to you. I will. It’s just something that’s best handled at a later date. How about I tell you about who I am first?”

“I’m fine with that.”

“We live in interestin’ times, my dear. Money is easier to get than ever. Especially if you know where to go lookin’ for it.” Nicole pulls out another cigarette but doesn’t light it, spinning it between her fingers. “Purgatory’s got no gold mines, but what it does have is everythin’ a traveler would need for entertainment or supplies. Drink, food, cattle, gamblin’, both women and men, dependin’ on your interest.”

“So it’s a hive,” Waverly says dismissively.

Nicole puts a hand over her heart. “That _wounds_ me, Ms. Earp. Even the stuffiest of souls needs a bit of freedom on occasion, don’t they?”

“What role do you play in such a place? Promoter? I can see you running through town handing out leaflets.”

There’s a quiet chuckle before Nicole holds up a finger to pause the conversation, standing to open the door to the attendant standing outside that Waverly hasn’t even noticed.

“Could I get you any refreshments, Ms. Haught?”

“I’ll take a Guinness. Maybe some of those nice peanuts you lot keep stashed away up there.” Nicole looks back at Waverly. “Do you need anything, darlin’?”

“Can I just get water?”

Nicole turns back to the attendant. “Water, another Guinness, and more of those peanuts.”

“Of course, miss. Our first long stop is going to be in Cleveland; we’ll be getting there tomorrow afternoon. From there, we don’t let everyone off until Jefferson City. Then it’s a short stop in Omaha before a long haul straight on to Purgatory.”

“Great. Thank you.”

Once she shuts the door and sits back down, Waverly breathes out a soft sigh. “Wow. We’re going to so many places.”

“After a while, they all start to look the same.”

“You travel a lot?”

Nicole shrugs. “When the horses aren’t in season, I’m on the eastern end a lot, makin’ sure what connections we have there are stable. And I like to spend time in the middle of the country, too.” She winks at Waverly. “It helps with the ‘aw shucks’ accent that got you all soft.”

“Hold on just one minute here, is that accent not real?”

“I gained it honestly, workin’ on farms when I was a kid, but it’s heavily exaggerated.” Nicole’s voice slips out into an Irish lilt. “This is the one I was born with, sweetheart.”

Waverly stares at her. “Who _are_ you?”

Nicole holds her hand out, a crooked grin wide on her face. “Nicole Haught, Deputy of Black Badge. Best bookie on the western coast.”

“Oh, Lord, help me, I’m attracted to a damn bookie,” Waverly mumbles under her breath.

“What was that?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

The more Nicole smiles, the more she makes Waverly get all twisted into knots, and she can’t take it.

“Horses?”

“What?”

Waverly clears her throat and shifts, desperate to change the subject. “You said the horses had to not be in season for your travels.”

“Well, what do you think we bet on? Racing is racing, my dear, and horses are mighty fine animals. Their owners might cheat on occasion, but _they_ can’t.” Nicole lights a match and holds it to the end of her cigarette. “No purer athlete on Earth, except maybe a racing greyhound.”

“I’m not sure I like animals being tossed around for our amusement.”

“We’re all just animals being tossed around for the amusement of others, Waverly Earp. Might as well get paid for it.”

“Is that why you’re helping me? Amusement?” Waverly holds up a hand before Nicole can open her mouth. “ _Don’t_ say that it’s because you hate Bobo, because I’m not buying that.”

“Can it be because I’m hoping you’ll eventually let me kiss you?”

“No.”

“Rats.”

Waverly reaches over and steals the cigarette from Nicole, letting it hang from her own lips without smoking it. “Spill your guts, _Deputy_.”

“We’re a thorn in his side. A constant annoyance. A frustration. However, we do not _actively engage_ his forces. Due to that, there have been so many times that I have seen scared young kids shuttled off as labor for one of Del Ray’s ventures, or handed over to the highest bidder for whatever they pleased.” Nicole’s gaze drops down to the cigarette, watching Waverly’s lips roll it from one side of her mouth to the other. “Somethin’ about you just made me realize that it was time to put an end to the passivity.”

“Something about me, hm?” Waverly stands and extinguishes the cigarette in the ashtray. “Ms. Haught, over the years I’ve gained a fairly firm understanding of people. I have my anxieties, but I have my confidences, too. Would you like to know what they’re saying about you?”

“I’d be delighted.”

Waverly uses one finger to trace up the line of Nicole’s jaw, dragging her head upward before she leans down to get within inches of her. “For being so _scary_ to everyone else, you’re already _weak_ when it comes to me.”

Nicole takes in a slow, ragged breath. “Careful, darlin’,” she whispers. “I might be tempted to prove you wrong.”

She leans further, closer, voice but a breath against Nicole’s ear. “I hardly know you, but I might be tempted to let you.”

There’s a sharp sound of broken silence as Waverly straightens and tugs open the door to their compartment all in one movement. “I think I’d like to see what the rest of this train looks like. Be a dear and wait her for our beverages, would you?”

She leaves without waiting for an answer, any nervousness from her teasing vanishing when she sees the hunger of Nicole’s eyes watching her out the door before she walks away.

 

* * *

 

The train is noisy, like a contained city block closed in tight around her. She recognizes some of them, people who she’s seen in passing on the streets. A man catches her eye, cowboy hat pulled down to his brow and his mustache twitching as if he’s trying to hide a smile. She nods to acknowledge him before she passes, but his voice stops her in her tracks.

“Tell me, little lady, what is it about you that has our good general so enamored?”

Waverly pauses, glancing down, but he’s not looking up at her. He’s cleaning one of his pistols. “If I don’t answer that, are you going to shoot me?”

“Haught would be quite cross if I did that. And besides. I don’t shoot women.”

“How chivalrous of you.” Waverly takes the seat across from the man, folding her hands in her lap. “What if she was going to shoot you?”

“She could get a fair shot off first. It seems right.” He winks at her. “The name’s John Henry Holliday. Some call me Henry. Most just call me Doc.”

“Do you stitch up your own wounds after you get shot in fair fights?”

Doc chuckles. “No, ma’am. I’m a dentist by trade.”

“A dentist? And yet you work for Black Badge?”

“If I were you, miss, I wouldn’t be so quick to say names out loud just anywhere and to anyone.” Doc closes up his gun and slides it back into its holster. “You never know who might be listenin’ in.”

Waverly glances around, and she’s surprised by how aware she suddenly is of just how many people are close to her. She leans forward and lowers her voice. “For the record? I’m still not really all that sure why Haught took an interest in me. I think I’m just a vanity project.”

“Hm. Nicole Haught can be stubborn and proud, but she’s got herself a streak of nobility that can’t be denied.”

“Noble criminals? I thought honor among thieves was a myth.”

“Depends on the kind of thieves, doesn’t it? If you can’t trust your partner, how will you get anything done?”

Waverly looks out the window, watching the final lights of civilization fade into farmland. “That’s a good question.”

 

* * *

 

“Tell me about your wife,” Waverly says as she opens the door of their compartment.

“Uh,” the couple inside says. “What?”

“I’m so sorry. This is the wrong compartment. …I’ll be on my way now.”

 

* * *

 

Waverly opens the door and cautiously peeks in, letting out a sigh of relief when she sees Nicole. “Thank God.”

“You alright there, darlin’?” Nicole asks, frowning as she lowers her Guinness.

“Yes. I just walked into three compartments that _weren’t_ ours. I felt like I was losing my mind.”

Nicole smirks. “You’re lucky you didn’t get a… _show_.”

“What?”

“Once the train’s left the station, and there’s no more Black Badge members claimin’ a compartment, the empty ones are rented out to couple’s lookin’ for, ah… some _privacy_.”

Waverly flushes a bright pink. “Is that what the attendant thinks _we_ are?”

“He knows I’m a Deputy.” Nicole winks at her. “Of course, that doesn’t mean he won’t make an assumption or two.”

“Fantastic.” Waverly huffs as she drops into her seat. “Just what I always wanted.”

“Drink your beer and lighten up, sweetheart. We’ve got a long ride ahead of us. Can’t hate each other the _whole_ way.”

“I don’t _hate_ you. I’m just _confused_ by you.”

“Don’t worry, a lot of women feel that way around me.”

Waverly gives her a look.

Nicole shrugs. “I’m just sayin’, sweetheart.”

“Oh. That’s right. I had a question for you.”

“Shoot.”

“Tell me about your wife.”

“Less question, more demand, but I’ll allow it.” Nicole downs the rest of her drink and starts spinning an unlit cigarette between her fingers again. “There’s not a whole lot to tell, really. Sorry to disappoint. I got into this business for reasons I don’t care to explain, but I was prepared to straighten myself out – yes, I know, that’s hilarious – for her. For Shae. I had a plan and everythin’. Money saved up. Thoughts on a new job I could do.” She bows her head, and her voice lowers. “Del Ray took it all away.”

“He… He didn’t…”

“She’s still alive,” Nicole says quickly. “But… the bastard told her everything. What I was. What I did. Who I worked with. Every darkened corner and every black mark on my soul. He made sure Shae knew every last inch of it. That wasn’t who she was, and that wasn’t who she signed up to be with. I owed her more than that, and I could’ve given it to her, but I didn’t have enough time…” She twists the ring on her hand, staring at it. “This is a reminder more than anything else. A promise.”

“Promise of what?” Waverly prompts, her voice barely a whisper.

Nicole swallows and raises her head to meet Waverly’s gaze. “That there’s not going to be a second time.”

“A second wife?”

“No. That the next time I meet someone who’s _worth it_. Who _means something to me_. I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure I deserve it. Even if I have to burn everything I’ve worked so hard for to the ground, even if I have to kick myself out onto the streets and claw back up out of the mud, I am not letting another woman I love grow to hate me because of a _job_.” She reaches out and takes Waverly’s untouched Guinness, drinking half of it in one motion.

“I don’t know if it means anything, coming from me, Nicole? But Shae was wrong.”

Nicole laughs softly. “You don’t know me well enough to say that, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly shakes her head and leans forward, resting her hands on Nicole’s knees. “No. I know she was wrong.”

“…Why?”

For a moment, Waverly doesn’t even know. Then, quietly, she says, “Because if she loved you the way you loved her, she would’ve given you a chance to clean yourself up before she tossed you aside.”

“I don’t blame her,” Nicole replies, almost reflexively.

“And I’m not saying you need to,” Waverly soothes. “I’m just saying that maybe you should look less for someone you would change for, and more for someone who could meet you halfway?”

Nicole snorts out half of a laugh. “You really think that’s possible?”

Waverly gives Nicole’s knees a quick squeeze before taking the Guinness back from her and leaning against her own seat. “Yes, Nicole Haught. I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know absolutely nothing about trains, and that will probably be obvious.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole’s hand skims up the inside of Waverly’s thigh, her lips brush against Waverly’s neck. Waverly groans, low and loud, pulling at the buttons of Nicole’s vest. Her hips buck weakly, she tugs Nicole up to kiss her…

She takes in a sharp gasp as her eyes snap open.

She’s still in the train cabin.

She’s lying on the bed.

She’s really hoping she doesn’t talk in her sleep.

Nicole is leaning against the window, staring out at the blackness of the wilderness as it passes them by.

“Why, uhm, aren’t you in bed?” Waverly asks, clearing her throat when she squeaks.

“Not tired.” Nicole turns and sits on the sill, giving Waverly a crooked grin. “Besides, darlin’. There’s only one bed. Are you invitin’ me to join you?”

Waverly knows that she’s bright red. “N-No!”

“Huh. That’s not what you said a minute ago.”

“Oh, Lord help me.” Waverly covers her face with the blanket. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“I was, but judgin’ by that reaction maybe I shouldn’t be.”

Waverly peaks out from under the blanket to glare at her, and Nicole gives her a bright grin. “I should’ve stayed with Bobo.”

“Let’s not talk crazy here, darlin’. I’m not _that_ bad.” Nicole picks up her pack of cigarettes. “I’m going to go out into the main car. A friend of mine is here; we were going to play cards. Are you gonna be alright here by yourself?”

“I reckon so.”

“Pickin’ up my words now, darlin’?” Nicole winks. “Don’t miss me _too_ much.”

Waverly blushes. “Go away.”

Nicole puts her Stetson on, tips it to Waverly, and walks out.

Waverly sighs heavily and covers her face with her hands. “What did I do to deserve this?”

 

* * *

 

“You’re sure this is going to be safe?”

“Darlin’, I promise, you’ll be fine.” Nicole holds out her arm for Waverly to take. “Come on. I’ll buy you somethin’ nice.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Waverly protests.

“It’s your first time outside of your little protective case. You should have somethin’ to commemorate it, sweetheart.”

“Do you treat all the girls like this?” Waverly asks as Nicole leads her onto the train platform.

“Only the ones I like.”

“I don’t have anything to offer you, Nicole. I don’t know why you’d like me.”

Nicole grins. “Of course you do, darlin’. You’re hotter’n a summer day workin’ the fields and smarter’n a whip crack. What’s not to like?”

“Oh, Lord. You have ways with words, don’t you?” Waverly teases.

“I’m not an academic, sweetheart,” Nicole says with a pout. “My apologies.”

“No, don’t be upset, it’s cute.” Waverly rests her head on Nicole’s shoulder. “I’m still getting used to you being, well, _normal_.”

“As opposed to?”

“Mean.”

Nicole makes an offended noise. “Have I ever been _mean_ to you?”

“Not particularly, but I must confess that you’re still rather scary sometimes, what with your job and being in a gang and whisking me away at just the right time. Rescues that are too convenient can be worrying.”

“Well, my dear, I apologize if I’ve frightened you, but I must repeat that you have nothin’ to fear from me. Except, perhaps, a good time.”

“You are incorrigible, aren’t you?”

“I try my best to be.”

“Oh, wow,” Waverly whispers. “Look at that necklace.”

They stop in front of a jewelry shop, where a gold and garnet necklace is on display.

“My mother had a necklace similar to that when I was very little,” Waverly murmurs. “Rubies, not garnets, but the design was close. Sometimes she’d let my sisters and I wear it and pretend like we were grown.” Her voice lowers, and her grip on Nicole’s arm tightens. “She sold it so we could buy food one week. Wasn’t long after that that she was gone.”

“I’m sorry,” Nicole says softly.

Waverly rubs at her eyes and gives what she hopes is a believable chuckle. “That’s the past, isn’t it? Kicks you in the ribs when you aren’t prepared for it.”

“Right. Of course.”

“Oh, look, a bookshop!” Waverly pulls Nicole away from the jewelry store, her grip a little too tight, her eyes just a little too watery.

She doesn’t look back.

 

* * *

 

They meet Doc for lunch, in a little tavern at the center of town.

“Can you show me how to play poker sometime?” Waverly asks. “I’ve always wanted to learn how to play, but… nobody ever wanted to teach me.”

“I can show you,” Doc says, winking at her. “You want to learn from me, not this con over here.”

“Pardon me, but I _won_ last time, if I do recall,” Nicole protests.

“Yes, you did, because you cheat.”

“Between the two of us, I’m quite certain that _you_ cheat much more often.”

Doc scoffs. “You _would_ think that.” He shakes his head and points at Waverly. “I am without a doubt the better teacher. Don’t forget that.”

Waverly smiles. “I won’t.”

“Sure, team up against me, why don’t you. I’ll remember that.” Nicole glances at her pocket watch and stands. “I have a business matter to attend to. Doc, could you make sure that Waverly gets back to the train safely?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

“I’ll be alright by myself,” Waverly says.

Nicole bites her lip, worry clouding her eyes. “Please?”

Waverly nods. “Okay. Be careful?”

“Naturally, darlin’.” Nicole grins at her and turns, walking out of the tavern with another quick look at her watch.

 

* * *

 

Waverly is back in their compartment reading the new book Nicole bought her, _Pride and Prejudice_ , when Nicole gives a polite knock on the door and steps inside.

The train starts to move, and Waverly laughs. “You made it just in time, didn’t you?”

“My apologies, darlin’, I was taking care of somethin’.”

Waverly frowns and sets her book aside, noting the nervous look on Nicole’s face. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes. I reckon so.” Nicole pulls at her collar. “It’s just a bit hot in here.” She takes off her hat and duster, hanging them up. “I think I’m going to go to the dining car and get a drink. You can stay here and read your book if you like.”

“I think I will. It’s very good so far.”

“I’m glad.” Nicole just stands there.

“…Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Probably.”

Nicole reaches into the pocket of her duster and pulls out a box. She hands it to Waverly carefully, as if expecting it to fall apart at the gentlest touch.

“Happy birthday, Waverly,” she says, her voice soft. She opens the door and leaves, walking down towards the dining car.

Waverly opens the box slowly, and her breath catches in her throat.

As a gold and garnet necklace glitters up at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Waverly is pacing in their cabin when Nicole walks back in, unfocused eyes and wavering gait making how much she’s had to drink evident.

“Why did you buy the necklace?” Waverly demands.

“You liked it,” Nicole replies. She leans against the door and cards her fingers through her hair. “An’ I like you.”

“No, you don’t.” Waverly can feel the heat on her cheeks, only made worse by Nicole’s gaze deciding to focus on _her_.

“Why’s that so difficult for you t’ believe, darlin’?” Nicole pushes off the door, stumbling a few steps towards Waverly. “Why’re _you_ so difficult?”

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Waverly sniffs.

“’Course you don’t.” Nicole drops down onto the bed with a huff. “You don’t know anythin’ ‘bout what you’re doin’ to me.”

Waverly sits down on the edge of the bed and brushes Nicole’s hair off of her forehead. “I’m sorry.”

“No, you ain’t,” Nicole mumbles. “S’my own fault anyhow. You aren’t doin’ anythin’ wrong. I’m just scared’a you.”

“What are you scared of?”

Nicole shakes her head, her eyes fluttering closed as they lose focus again. “Oh, darlin’, if you knew me you wouldn’t like me at all.”

 

* * *

 

When they arrive in Jefferson City, Waverly takes the necklace out of its box. “I’d like to wear it,” she says. “Is that okay?”

“Whatever you’d like to do, my dear.” Nicole holds out her hand. “Might I?”

Waverly hands her the necklace, and Nicole shifts behind her, putting it around Waverly’s neck and connecting it with careful ease.

“You look beautiful,” Nicole mumbles, almost as an afterthought, and her ears turn pink when Waverly grins at her.

“Thank you, Ms. Haught.”

“Uh, you’re, uh, welcome.” Nicole tugs at her collar and clears her throat. “If you’d like another book, this’d be a good place to look for one. Our next stop will be quite brief.”

“I think I’d like that. You don’t need to continually buy things for me, though, Nicole.”

Nicole chuckles softly as she leads Waverly off the train. “You don’t have any money, sweetheart. I have plenty. I can afford a few books.”

Waverly brushes her fingers over the necklace around her throat. “This counts as more books than I could read in a lifetime.”

“Nonsense. That was a birthday gift.”

“I still can’t quite believe you remembered,” Waverly admits.

“How could I ever forget anythin’ about you?”

Waverly blushes and pushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “You flatter me too much, Ms. Haught.”

“Here I was thinkin’ it wasn’t enough,” Nicole teases.

“You confuse me on occasion. I can’t tell whether you’re meant to be a gentlewoman or a scoundrel.”

“Can I not be both, darlin’?”

“I suppose that depends on how much of each you really are.”

 

* * *

 

“Look, Nicole!” Waverly says, practically bouncing as she rushes into their room. “I have _money_!”

Nicole lowers Waverly’s copy of _Treasure Island_ and squints. “How did you get your hands on that?”

“Doc was teaching me how to play cards.”

“Did he let you win?”

Waverly pouts. _“No.”_

Nicole raises an eyebrow. “Then by hell, sweetheart, you must be a natural. John Henry has been cleanin’ people’s pockets since he was no taller’n my knee is now.”

“Fifteen, then?” Waverly asks, teasing glee bright in her eyes.

“I’m not _that_ tall,” Nicole growls as she sets the book aside.

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“Perhaps you’re just _short_.”

Waverly gasps and puts her hand over her heart. “Why, I have _never_ been so _offended_ in my life.”

Nicole stands, grinning. “Not once?”

“Not. Once.” Waverly punctuates each word by poking Nicole in the sternum, her smile growing.

“Well, I am always glad to provide you with new experiences, darlin’.”

“You’re quite proud of yourself for that, aren’t you?” Waverly says, her smile wavering as she tries to keep the quiver out of her voice.

Nicole takes a small step towards her. “I think I am. Is that a problem?”

“No,” Waverly whispers.

Waverly’s hand slides up to the back of Nicole’s neck, and she’s about to pull Nicole down to her when there’s a sharp knock on the door.

Nicole clears her throat and takes a step back, rubbing one of the buttons of her vest with nervous energy. She opens the door and smiles as the attendant. “Yes?”

“My apologies for the disruption, Ms. Haught. The engineer would like to speak to you about an important matter.”

“Of course. I’ll be there in just a moment.” Nicole looks back at Waverly, who’s pointedly staring anywhere but at her. “I’ll be back as soon as I can,” she says, her voice gentle. “Don’t… Don’t go anywhere?”

Without waiting for a response, Nicole follows the attendant out into the hall.

Waverly sits down heavily on the bed, her legs shaking. She pulls at the top button of her dress, letting out a long, stressed sigh. “Oh, Lord,” she murmurs. “Oh, _Lord_ , what am I doing?”

 

* * *

 

Nicole comes back an hour later. “I’m sorry,” she says, softly, lingering by the door. “There’s some trouble in Omaha. The engineer wanted to know if I wanted to skip the stop.”

“Oh. Are we?”

“No.” Nicole closes the door and leans against it. “I won’t let myself be scared off by Del Ray’s people. We need to make this stop before Purgatory. Everythin’ will be fine.”

“What aren’t you saying?” Waverly asks, her voice a whisper.

Nicole shakes her head. “It’s better for you not to know, my dear.”

She unbuttons her vest and crosses over to the seat near the window, sighing as she sits and stares out at the landscape passing by her.

 

* * *

 

Nicole doesn’t help Waverly off the train in Omaha.

“We shouldn’ be together today,” Nicole says, buttoning her covert coat and pulling her flat cap down to shade her eyes.

“Why are you wearing that? Nicole, what’s going on?”

Nicole shakes her head. “You don’t want to be involved in this, Waverly. Just make sure you get back on that train before it leaves.” She kisses Waverly on the cheek, pulls up her collar, and heads off into the crowd.

“Wh- Nicole! _Nicole!_ ” Waverly touches her cheek. “Damn it all to hell,” she mumbles under her breath, before shoving her way forward and following Nicole down the street.

 

* * *

 

She isn’t sure how Nicole doesn’t notice her, but she’s able to follow Nicole’s rapid pace through the sidewalks of Omaha until the trail ends at an alley.

Waverly presses herself against the wall, carefully peeking around the corner.

Her heart drops onto the concrete.

Nicole is standing in front of a row of men twice her size, all carrying rifles, swan tattoos visible on their necks, arms, or hands.

“So,” Nicole says, putting a cigarette into her mouth and lightning it. “Do you fellas want to tell me why you needed to threaten one of my employees?”

“This is a Revenant city now,” the biggest man in the front says with a sneer. “We don’t want you running your train through it.”

Nicole chuckles softly. “Well, that’d be a problem, seein’ as how this is the only option I’ve got.”

“Looks like you’re out of luck, then, ain’t you, girl?”

“Not necessarily.” Nicole tosses her cigarette at the man’s feet and doesn’t even flinch when one of his companions presses the barrel of his rifle right up against her throat.

“What do you think you’re going to do? Every Black Badge piece of trash has been driven out of town or killed. There’s no one left but us and the civilians.” The rifle presses tighter against her neck. “There’s no reason I shouldn’t just kill you here and ignore this chance for parley.”

“You do that and you’ll have a full out war on your hands. I have a better suggestion.”

The lead man holds up a hand to get the one holding a gun on Nicole to back off. “Which is?”

“Your leader. Whoever is in charge here. I’m challenging him to a duel. Winner gets the city.”

“You’re outmanned, outgunned, and out of your mind, girl,” the lead man snickers.

“I accept.”

The cluster of armed men turn almost in unison at the voice of a thin man in a suit, his beard neatly trimmed and his hair pushed back.

“My name is Jack. Deputy of the Revenants. Do you have the power to offer this city’s surrender when you lose?”

“Yes. I’m a Black Badge Deputy.”

“Excellent.” Jack spins a walking stick in his hand. “My men tell tales. You are not the last here. But, perhaps, when you surrender, the gnats who still resist will surrender as well.”

“I don’t let my people down like that.” Nicole smirks. “Hopefully you will.”

Jack hands his walking stick to one of his men. “Ten paces and shoot?”

“Whoever’s still standin’ wins.”

“Agreed.”

Nicole points at Jack, her finger right in his face. “ _Regardless_ of how this goes, _Revenant_ , your people are goin’ to leave my engineer alone. He’s not a part of this.”

Jack’s expression twitches. “Fine,” he growls. “Shall we?”

They stand back to back, and Waverly swallows, her entire body shaking. She doesn’t notice how far she’s leaning until the alley until Nicole catches her eye.

_“Don’t,”_ Waverly mouths.

Nicole gives her half a smile and a small shake of her head.

“Count it off,” Jack says to the lead man.

“One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Ten.”

Nicole has enough time to look startled before Jack spins on his foot, raises his revolver, and shoots her in the back.

Waverly slaps her hand over her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

Nicole manages to stay on her feet as she stumbles forward and clumsily turns, raising her own revolver and hitting Jack square in the chest.

Jack hits the ground with a snarl of rage, his gun skidding across the street. “You’re a fool, Black Badge. Your old-fashioned sense of our laws is going to kill you all. You’ll see.”

“You won’t,” Nicole replies, wincing her way through a shrug.

Six rifles train on her.

Jack coughs out blood and laughs. “Neither will you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Waverly doesn’t have time to think. She just _does_.

“The police are coming!” she screams as she runs into the alley. “We have to go!”

The Revenants stare at her. “What are you talking about?” the leader demands.

“Someone called for the police. They’re on their way.” Waverly nods down at Jack, who’s staring blankly up at the sky. “I was supposed to tell him if anything was happening, but telling you works, too.”

“Why should I trust some girlie like you?” the leader growls.

Waverly pulls up the sleeve of her dress, revealing her swan tattoo. “Now _go_. There isn’t time! You have to get Jack off the street.”

The Revenants look between each other, suspicious. “What about her?” the leader asks, pointing at Nicole.

“What do I care? If you shoot her, the police will find you faster, and you’ll be in jail. Make up your mind, because I ain’t stickin’ around to join you.”

Waverly turns to leave, and the leader says, “Wait.”

She turns back, eyebrow raised.

“Let us know if they’re coming?”

“I will.”

The leader lowers his rifle from Nicole and reaches down to grab Jack’s body. “Help me with this, you idiots.”

The other Revenants lower their own rifles and help pick up Jack. “If you come back here, Black Badge, we’ll make sure your death is slow.”

“Noted,” Nicole says through clenched teeth.

Waverly barely waits for the Revenants to leave down the back of the alley before she grabs Nicole by her belt and drags her to her feet. “We have to go. We have to go right now.”

“Figured as much, darlin’,” Nicole mumbles, letting Waverly pull her arm around her shoulders and lead her out of the alley.

 

* * *

 

They’re halfway back to the train before Nicole speaks again. “Why’d you do that?”

“What do you mean?”

“They might’a killed you. You didn’ need to do that.”

Waverly looks at her, holding her closer when a heavier limp by Nicole catches a glance from a passerby. “You saved me. No reason I shouldn’t return the favor.”

“I was thinkin’ you’d leave me there. After you found out what I am.”

“What am I supposed to think you are?”

“I dueled a man in an alley. I killed him. I would think my flaws would be obvious.”

Waverly shakes her head. “I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to get on this train with you. Maybe not the extent. But I knew what was possible. If you think a duel that you tried to fight with honor is going to scare me away, you’re as stupid as those Revenants.”

“We gang people aren’t always the smartest bunch,” Nicole laughs.

“The bullet in your back agrees with you.” Waverly glances to check on the injury. “We need to get it out of you.”

“No,” Nicole mumbles. “It’ll be easier to just stitch me up and let me rest.”

“You got _shot_ , Nicole.”

“We’ll be on a moving _train_ , Waverly. I promise I’ll get it looked at again in Purgatory, but I really just want to not be bleedin’ anymore.”

Waverly rubs Nicole’s good shoulder, where she’s supporting part of Nicole’s weight. “Then that’s what we’ll do.”

 

* * *

 

“What in tarnation did you get yourself into?” Doc demands as he delivers the train’s medical kit to their cabin.

Waverly takes it and nods in thanks as she opens it on the seat and sorts through its contents.

“The Revenants have Omaha,” Nicole says, flinching in pain as Waverly helps her remove her coat. “I tried to duel their leader for it, but first off, he’s a cheatin’ bastard, and second off, even after I killed ‘im, they were not gonna hold up that bargain.”

“I could’ve told you that before you put your fool neck in a noose for no damn reason.”

“I had to meet them, Henry. They were threatenin’ O’Leary. His wife. His kids.”

Doc’s eyes soften. “That boy doesn’t deserve that.”

“Think I don’t know that?” Nicole sighs and takes a swig of whiskey to dull the pain in her back. “I don’t think it did any good, though. We need to protect him.”

“Xavier and I will sort it out in Purgatory. I promise.”

Nicole nods and lowers her chin down on the back of the chair they stole from the dining car of the train, closing her eyes as Doc walks out and shuts the door behind him.

“I’ve always been a bit of a screw-up,” Nicole mumbles. “I just wish I could help people instead of failin’ ‘em so often.”

“You haven’t failed me.”

“Yet.”

Waverly strokes her hand through Nicole’s hair. “Right now, the only think you could do to pull that off is refuse to take your shirt off.”

Nicole raises her head. “Uh… what?”

Waverly blushes crimson. “I can’t help without access to your skin.” She closes her eyes. _“I need to be able to see the gunshot wound in order to stitch it up.”_

“I think you might need some of this too, darlin’,” Nicole says, holding up the bottle of whiskey.

“No thanks. I should probably have a firm grip when I’m jabbing a needle into you.”

“…That’s a good idea,” Nicole says, taking another sip.

 She sets the bottle on the floor and unbuttons her vest and shirt, getting Waverly’s help to peel them off.

“Damn that hurts.”

“I can only imagine.” Waverly blinks and looks up at the ceiling. “How did it not occur to me that you wouldn’t be wearing…”

“Do you wear a corset or a Flynt Waist? I reckon the latter.”

Waverly blushes again. “I’d rather not talk about my undergarments while I’m staring at you, Deputy.”

“I just put a loose wrap around myself to keep everythin’ in place for the most part, because I have no interest in wearin’ one of those stupid things.” Nicole glances over her shoulder. “You can’t see anythin’, sweetheart.”

“I know that,” Waverly says defensively.

Nicole gives her half a smirk before resting her chin on the back of the chair again. “Then what are you waitin’ for?”

Waverly shakes her head and grips Nicole’s shoulder. “Are my hands too cold?”

She swears she hears a tremor in Nicole’s voice. “They’re fine.”

“I think this is going to hurt, Nicole.”

“Yeah. But at least it’s you.”

Waverly leans down and picks up the whiskey bottle. Nicole shoves part of her vest into her mouth.

“You’re _sure_ you want me to do this?”

When Nicole nods, Waverly pours some of the whiskey on the bullet wound.

She takes a step back as Nicole writhes sharply and screams, muffled only by the fabric in her mouth.

“I’m sorry,” Waverly whispers. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Nicole grumbles through the vest.

Waverly takes a clean cloth and pats the area, then picks up the needle and thread, already sanitized with alcohol. “Just breathe, Nicole. It’s okay. Just breathe.”

The stitching of the wound is faster than Waverly thought it would be. When it’s finished, Waverly quickly pours a bit more alcohol, then dries off the area.

“How do you feel?”

Nicole pulls the vest out of her mouth. “Like I got dragged by a horse for a few miles.”

“You should rest. You must be exhausted.”

“I’m fine. It’s late. You need to sleep.”

Waverly packs up the supplies and caps the whiskey. She digs fresh clothes out of Nicole’s suitcase and lays them on the seat. “No, Nicole. You’ve been through a lot today. You don’t always need to be the strong one. You can break down sometimes.”

“I’m not breakin’ down, Waverly.”

“Mentally, no. But your body is strained. Just relax.”

Nicole carefully pulls her new shirt on. “I’m supposed to be takin’ care’a _you_ , Waverly Earp. That’s the deal here.”

Waverly helps her stand and hands her pants that don’t have blood on them. “We have to help each other, Nicole. I believe that. Just like I believe in you.”

“Why?” Nicole shakes her head. “Why believe in someone like me?”

Waverly busies herself by buttoning Nicole’s shirt. “Because someone needs to stand opposed to Bobo Del Ray. I have faith that that person can be you. No matter how it needs to happen.”

 

* * *

 

 Nicole wakes when it’s still dark, the pale light of the lamp just next to the door the only thing helping her vision. She sits up slowly, flinching at the pain in her back.

Waverly is sitting slouched by the window, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Nicole whispers. She picks the whiskey bottle up off the floor and takes a sip. “Just havin’ trouble sleepin’.”

“So am I.” Waverly turns in her seat, giving Nicole a tired smile. “How’s your back?”

“It still hurts, but I’m managin’. Thank you.” Nicole lights a cigarette, the faint ember glowing between them. “What do you want, Waverly? When we get to Purgatory. What are you goin’ to do?”

“I’m not sure,” Waverly admits. “I still don’t know what’s there for me.”

“You’ll be cared for. I can promise you that much. You won’t want for anything.”

Waverly stands slowly. “Why are you so interested in giving me whatever I want?”

Nicole gives a careful shrug. “Seems like the right thing to do for somebody.”

“No. Why are you so interested in giving _me_ whatever I want?”

The embers give just enough light to show the glint on Nicole’s face. “You really reckon you want to know the answer to that, darlin’?”

Waverly takes the cigarette from between Nicole’s lips and extinguishes it in the ash tray. “I really reckon I do.”

Nicole puts her hand on the back of Waverly’s neck and pulls her down.

The kiss tastes like smoke and whiskey, and Waverly fights back a groan as Nicole’s tongue traces her teeth.

When they separate for just a moment, the light showing the fire in Nicole’s eyes, Waverly pulls the skirt of her dress up enough that she can get closer, her knees resting on either side of Nicole’s hips on the thin bed.

The next kiss is rougher than the first, passion and desperation and want. Nicole’s hands run up and under Waverly’s dress, skimming along her thigh, and Waverly, unsure of what to do with her own hands, starts unbuttoning Nicole’s shirt.

“You’re still hurt,” Waverly mumbles between kisses.

“I can manage,” Nicole replies. She extracts one hand, leaving the other tracing patterns in Waverly’s hip, and starts to undo the few buttons at the neck of Waverly’s dress. She tugs the fabric down to press a few open-mouthed kisses to Waverly’s throat, and Waverly swears she feels her smirk.

“What are you laughing at?”

“Flynt Waist,” Nicole says, tugging on the undergarment. “I was right.”

Waverly shuts her up by kissing her again, proud of herself when Nicole whimpers. She tugs Nicole’s shirt out of her pants and starts on the belt as Nicole’s hand on her hip slips around to the inside of her thigh.

A loud, thundering knock on their cabin door startles them so badly that Waverly would have fallen off Nicole’s lap if Nicole wasn’t holding her so tightly.

“Haught! You still alive in there? We have to talk about Omaha.”

Nicole lets her head thud against the wall. “You have to be kiddin’ me,” she whispers. “Maybe if I don’t answer he’ll think I’m asleep.”

Waverly shakes her head and kisses Nicole again, more slowly. “You have to answer him, Nicole.”

Nicole gives her an irritated look but raises her voice and says, “It’s goddamn _nighttime_ , John Henry Holliday.”

He snorts. “It’s six o’clock. Time to wake your miserable ass up and get to work.”

“We can’t all drink all night and then be early birds, Doc.”

“I’ll get you a coffee. Up and at ‘em. I’ll wait for you in the dining car.”

“I’m gonna kill him,” Nicole murmurs. “I swear, I’m gonna kill him.”

“Hopefully not until you’ve finished what you started here, Deputy. I might get offended.”

Nicole narrows her eyes. “What do you want, sweetheart? A promise we’ll continue? I reckon I can _definitely_ give you one of those.”

Waverly grins. “You’re hot when you’re dangerous. Is that a bad thing to admit? You’re hot when you’re kind, and you’re even hotter when you’re dangerous. I don’t know what that says about me.”

Nicole pulls Waverly closer to her and kisses her until Waverly moans.

“What it says about you, darlin’,” Nicole says when they finally break apart, panting, “is that you got on the right train.”


	6. Chapter 6

Waverly tries to put distance between herself and Nicole, but she isn’t really sure why.

There’s a degree of guilt settled in her gut; it’s been sitting there since Nicole came back from her conversation with Doc, looking chipper, and Waverly flat out ignored her in favor of her book.

When Nicole walks into their compartment, her whole body tense and uneasy, Waverly’s heart hurts.

“There’s about a week of travel left, sweetheart,” Nicole says. “I know you haven’t been able to get out at any of the stops for fuel and supplies, but are you alright? Is there anythin’ you need?”

“No, Nicole,” Waverly says, more icily than she intends. “I’m fine.”

“… Alrigh’ then.” Nicole turns, shoulders slumping, heading back towards the door.

“Hold on, Nicole, wait, just wait.” Waverly reaches out, catching Nicole’s hand in hers and dropping it in a panic when she blushes.

“You do need somethin’?” Nicole prompts, and it’s painful how hopeful she sounds.

“No,” Waverly admits.

Nicole pulls her hand away and runs it through her hair. “Waverly, I am sorry, but I admit I’m a bit confused. Did I do somethin’ wrong? We’ve barely spoken in over a week, ever since… well…” She shoves her hands in her pockets and shrugs, looking away with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Waverly watches the realization click in her jaw before spreading to the rest of her face, horror in her eyes as she rounds back to Waverly. “Ms. Earp, if you felt pressured, I can assure you that I did not intend-”

“Nicole, stop.” Waverly stands and takes Nicole’s hands again, forcing herself not to smile as Nicole’s sentence halts so abruptly she almost chokes. “That moment was both of us. I think I’ve wanted to kiss you since the moment I saw you at that station. The moment you gave me that necklace – not because of the gift, but because you _remembered_ that I had wanted it, that it was my birthday – I knew that no matter what, that kiss was going to happen.”

She watches Nicole soften, the tension in her shoulders ease. “Then what’s the matter, darlin’? What has you so twisted up?”

“I just… As involved as I was in that moment, as much as I wanted it, the more I thought in the aftermath the more I remembered that I…” Waverly shrugs shyly. “Unless it was the only way out of that town, I had always pictured myself… waiting. Until I was with someone I was spending the rest of my life with.” She rubs the back of her neck and ducks her head, avoiding Nicole’s gaze. “I-I… Unless this is what you need? For helping me get out here?”

She’s taken aback by how sudden and violent Nicole’s reaction is.

Nicole twists away, storming over towards the window and kicking the wall so hard she dents it. _“For the love of hell, Waverly Earp, what do you take me for?”_ she shouts.

“N-Nicole,” Waverly stammers, startled, taking a step back until she hits the door.

“If that’s what you think I am, why did you even come here?” Nicole snarls. “Why spend time with me, why spare my life?”

“Nicole, where is this coming from?” Waverly breathes. “I-I’ve never… I’ve never seen you like this.”

She seems to ignore Waverly’s questions, still in a rage. “Have I ever – _ever_ – laid an improper hand on you, woman?”

“No.” Waverly sets her jaw, steeling herself. “But I might slap you if you don’t cool off.”

This takes Nicole off guard, forces her to stop the angry short pace in front of the seat.

“Better,” Waverly murmurs. “Now why don’t you tell me what the _fuck_ you’re so angry about, because if you ever speak to me like that again, I’ll throw you off this train while it’s still moving. And I mean it, no matter how much I like you.”

Nicole’s brow furrows. “You like me?”

“The kissing wasn’t evidence enough?” Waverly replies wryly. She grabs Nicole’s shoulders and shoves her down into the seat. “Now spill your secrets, Nicole Haught, or a week of iciness will be the least of your worries.”

 

* * *

 

The truth comes slowly, like the pain that builds in Waverly’s chest the longer that Nicole talks. Waverly listens, fascinated, as the accent Nicole uses most frequently bleeds away from memory, the faint Irish lilt returning.

“I was born in Ireland. My mother had survived _an Gorta Mór_ , barely. No one else in her family had.”

_“An Gorta Mór?”_

“The Great Famine.” Nicole gives a thin smile. “More starvation and disease than either of us has ever seen, or ever wants to.”

Waverly nods and says nothing, waiting for her to continue.

“My father was an American man, a journalist curious as to how the country had faired in the aftermath. He was there and gone, and only came back on his way back home five years later. My mother begged him to take me with him. I was young, and she was poor, and there wasn’t really much hope for either of us there. He did what she wanted, got me into the country, but that was as far as his paternal affection went. First chance he had, he dropped me to a mercy train. Claimed I was a homeless Irish child he found on the streets, that he was doing me a favor by handing me over to those people.

“It took a while for anyone to take me in. I was glad for it.” Nicole shudders and shrugs, staring off into the distance. “I saw the way some of those… _parents_ looked at the children they were taking in. Like we were nothing more than slave labor for them. Some looked like they were genuine, like they cared, but… I was always afraid of the options.

“I was six when the McCreadys took me in. I still don’t know why they bothered.” She gives a soft laugh. “I was a _right_ bastard when they were looking me over, but I think maybe that was why. I think they saw the fear.

“They cared about me. Raised me. Gave me more than I ever deserved.” She winks at Waverly. “Includin’ the accent you like so much, darlin’.”

Waverly blushes. “Well, I guess I’ll have to thank them.”

Exhaustion settles heavy on Nicole’s shoulders. “You can thank Gus. But not Curtis.” She bows her head. “Not Curtis.”

Waverly reaches out and gently takes Nicole’s hand. “What happened, Nicole?”

“Bobo Del Ray. I was older at this point. A few years younger than you. I would go into town and find some of his girls and steer them in Gus and Curtis’s direction. They’d get them off the station before Del Ray’s men noticed, stash them at their farm, and keep them safe until my people could retrieve them and help them get to safer locations.

“They were sold out.” There’s a pause as Nicole’s lets out a tight breath through her teeth, her hand clenching into a fist as if she’s barely containing her anger. “The Revenants went for them. We tried, I-I…” She rubs at her eyes as her voice cracks, and Waverly tightens her grip on Nicole’s other hand, electing not to bring attention to the fact that Nicole is crying. “ _I_ tried. When we got there, they had already hanged Curtis. Right in his own yard, right next to that damn tomato patch he loved so much. They slaughtered the girls that had been staying there. The one of them – Bethany – I swear they were tryin’ to see what her organs looked like. Gus had been beaten but was still alive, they were about to kill her when we showed up. We saved her, but we…” Nicole shakes her head and sighs, heavy, like the guilt is thick in her throat.

“This is why,” Waverly says. “This is why you want to stop Bobo Del Ray so much. To stop the Revenants.”

“It’s more than _just_ that, but… yes. He took the people who spared me unending misery and ruined their lives. _Took_ their lives.”

Waverly rests her hand against Nicole’s cheek, and she feels warm when Nicole leans into the touch. “Nicole, you have to understand, I don’t think you’re like them. Not like _them_. I only… A part of me still can’t figure why you would want to help me without wanting something in return.”

“You’re somethin’ special, Waverly Earp,” Nicole says, easily slipping back into her cowboy accent. “You’d be worth helpin’ even if you _did_ throw me off a train.”

Waverly blushes. “I didn’t mean that.”

“Yes, I reckon you did. But it’s alright, darlin’. I was bein’ an ass.” Nicole tugs Waverly’s hand gently, summoning her to join her on the seat. “I am sorry. Ever since I became part of Black Badge, people have been accusin’ me of things. They can say I’m a killer, that I’m a thief, but the one thing I have never allowed anyone to get away with callin’ me is the type of person who takes a woman against her will, or who leverages someone’s freedom for my own pleasure.”

“I’m sorry,” Waverly whispers, capturing Nicole’s face between her hands. “I should have realized what I was suggesting.”

“I’m sorry,” Nicole echoes. “I should never have gotten that mad at you.” She gives Waverly a crooked, dimpled grin. “Though you’re far better off than the last person who accused me of that. I broke his jaw.”

“Damn,” Waverly mumbles.

Nicole raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“I find that hot again. You’re a bad influence, Nicole Haught.”

Nicole studies her for a moment. “Niamh Ó’Héidín.”

Waverly squints. “What?”

“The name my mother gave me. I never use it, I don’t intend to, but I… don’t know. I want you to know it. It was changed when I was brought over here.”

“Niamh Ó’Héidín,” Waverly says slowly, testing the foreign words on her tongue. “I like it.”

“Good.” Under her breath, as if she thinks Waverly can’t hear her, she adds, “I like _you_.”

Waverly leans forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Nicole’s lips. “I like you, too.”

“You already said that,” Nicole teases.

“It means something different now, somehow. I think so, at least.”

“I hope so,” Nicole whispers. “You’re the only person I’ve ever told all that to, darlin’.”

“Not even your wife?”

Nicole shakes her head. “She wouldn’t have understood. She was… good. She never quite understood the anger. Maybe she would have if I had told her everything, but… I just never wanted to.”

“I know anger rather intimately. Everyone’s always told me I wasn’t supposed to feel it. That I should have been _grateful_ for what Bobo Del Ray did for my family.”

“Nobody should have to be grateful for that.”

“We both know that.” Waverly pushes a strand of hair behind Nicole’s ear. “I think that’s why I’m so okay with all of this. I _get_ it. I understand what it’s like to hate so much that you just want to lose yourself in fists and pistols and questionable morals.”

Nicole gives half a laugh. “I don’t think you know how long I’ve wanted someone to say that to me. To say that I’m not mad. That they feel the same way.”

“Well,” Waverly says, with just enough weight in her voice that she sees it settle in Nicole’s eyes, “maybe we were meant to find each other, then.”

There’s a softness, a comfort, simmering underneath the heat this time, and Waverly could cry from the gentleness of it as Nicole kisses her.

They’re on the same page. And they can kiss until their lungs burn, without either of them being in fear.

Without either of them thinking about what lies ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical Note: The mercy train Nicole references is better known now as the Orphan Trains. They were a real thing. You can look them up. They're kind of shitty, honestly.


	7. Chapter 7

“How does your back feel?” Waverly asks, sitting across from Nicole as they eat breakfast.

“Like that time I tried to quit smokin’ and drinkin’ at the same time,” Nicole jokes.

Waverly snorts. “Well, at least we know your mouth still works.”

Nicole grins and winks at her. “You know that rather well, darlin’.”

“Is anyone interested in a bit of gambling?” Doc asks as he takes a seat next to Nicole. “I’m getting restless all cooped up in here.”

“I ain’t loosin’ any more money to you, Holliday,” Nicole mutters.

“I’ll play.”

Doc gives Waverly a nervous look. “I think a three-person game would be preferred.”

“Why?”

Nicole laughs into her coffee. “Because he doesn’t want to lose all his money to you, so he’d rather take all the money from me first.”

“How else am I supposed to make money?” Waverly asks with a shrug.

“Why bother? Nic’ll buy you anything you want.” Doc stands, shuffling the cards in his hands. “The kid’s hopeless.”

“Yes,” Nicole says through clenched teeth. “Thank you for that, John Henry.”

“You’re very welcome, Deputy.”

She points at Waverly as he walks away. “Don’.”

Waverly grins slowly. “Don’t what?”

_“Laugh.”_

“I reckon you better figure out something better for me to do, then, because the laugh is rather tempting.”

Nicole stares at her for a moment before leaning forward, her voice dropping to a whisper. “You know, Waverly Earp, I have done so many things in my life. And none of them compare to what I’d like to do to you right now.”

Waverly shudders, letting go of her water glass to prevent herself from spilling it. “How do you _do_ that?”

“Do what?” Nicole asks with a smirk.

“Come here,” Waverly says, fishing some money out of her pocket and putting it on the table before grabbing Nicole’s hand. She pulls her out of the booth and leads her towards their cabin.

“Where are we goin’, darlin’?”

“You’re going to kiss me until I can’t think anymore.”

Nicole catches up in one step, wrapping her arms around Waverly’s shoulders and playfully kissing her neck from behind. “I’d be honored.”

 

* * *

 

They lie practically on top of each other on the bed, still dressed but disheveled, Nicole’s hat pulled down over her eyes.

“Can I ask you something?”

“You can ask anythin’, sweetheart,” Nicole murmurs sleepily.

“Do you make much money? Being a bookie? I just can’t stand to see you spend so much on me if you don’t-”

“I’m not _just_ a bookie, you know.” Nicole tips her hat up and squints at Waverly out of one eye. “You can’t’ve missed that? I didn’ earn the ‘Deputy’ title and start duelin’ people in alleys because I keep good notes. I keep tellin’ you, darlin’. I’m not what I think you want me to be.”

“Then tell me what you are. I can take it.”

“It’ll be easier to show you,” Nicole murmurs. “But I am in charge of more than a few things. That respect you’ve seen people show me, that’s earned. Sometimes by force. I try not to be harsher than I ever need to be. But we all have our weaknesses.”

“I’m starting to think that you’re mine.”

Nicole shifts away, a small amount, but one Waverly feels like a gaping wound. “I don’t want to be a weakness for you, Waverly. You’re better than that. You’re better than me.”

“No. I’m not.” Waverly idly links her fingers with Nicole’s, taking a breath. “I’ve never… told anyone this. But I want to kill Bobo Del Ray.”

“A lot of people do.”

“No, Nicole. I mean that _I want to kill Bobo Del Ray_. I was running from him so he couldn’t send me away like he did my sisters. But I wasn’t running from what my ultimate goal is. I want to shoot him in the head and watch him die for what he’s done to my family.” Her voice gets small. “What does that make me?”

Nicole kisses her on the top of the head, shifting back into the spot she had briefly vacated. “Human.”

Waverly laughs softly. “Is that really human?”

“Well,” Nicole murmurs. “If it isn’t, darlin’, we can take comfort in being the same breed of monster.”

 

* * *

 

“The sky’s beautiful today,” Waverly says, leaning against the window and looking up.

“Mm,” Nicole mutters, smoking and staring at the floor.

“You’re in a mood.”

“I’m thinkin’.”

“What about?”

Nicole sighs and extinguishes her cigarette. “The truth.”

Waverly sits back in her seat, dread settling in her stomach. “What truth, Nicole?”

“There’s something I’ve known since the moment you introduced yourself. Something I should have…” Her voice cracks and she clears her throat, shaking her head. “I should have told you a long time ago, but I think I was afraid of what you’d do. What you’d say. If you’d react to my interest different.” She meets Waverly’s gaze, her eyes watery. “I’m sorry, Waverly. I’m a coward.”

“Nicole,” Waverly whispers. “You’re scaring me. What should you have told me?”

Nicole hesitates, spinning the cigarette between her fingers. “I know where your sisters are.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Nicole, what are you talking about? My sisters are gone. Bobo took them away from me years ago.”

“I know he did,” Nicole murmurs. “Where d’you think he sent them?”

Waverly shakes her head. “I… don’t know.”

“Willa was sent to work for one of his subordinates. Guy named Lou.”

“I know him,” Waverly whispers. “Rumors are that he wants to take power from Bobo, so everyone’s always all tense when he comes into town. Usually he gets stuff just to appease him.”

“The most common thing he imports is women.” Nicole raises her hand as Waverly gives her a questioning look. “He uses them in his saloons. They have to flirt with the customers and he works ‘em harder’n they should be, but they aren’ for _that_.” She hesitates. “Most aren’, at least. Lou has to trust ‘em before he ‘lets’ them do that, and it takes time for that trust t’build. Willa was’n’ there long enough. We got her out.”

Waverly nods. “And Wynonna?”

“Shipped to a chain gang buildin’ a farm for the Revenants in Nebraska. We busted it up a few years back. She’s one of the ones we brought back to Purgatory with us.”

“They’re alive,” Waverly whispers, tears in her eyes. “They’re okay.”

Nicole stares down at the cigarette in her hand. “Yes. I’m sorry I didn’ tell you sooner. I should’ve told you a long time ago, darlin’.”

Waverly shifts closer, letting her ankle rest against Nicole’s. “Why didn’t you?”

“Didn’ know what you’d do. What you’d think. If you’d even believe me.” Nicole sets her cigarette down in the ashtray. “And then… I wasn’ sure what you’d think’a me hidin’ it for so long.”

“I can’t exactly say I’m happy about it.” Waverly stands and walks over towards the door. “I also can’t exactly say that I don’t understand why you would be hesitant to tell me.” She pauses, her back to Nicole. “Will they be there? When we get there?”

“Not sure.” Nicole shrugs. “Sometimes Wynonna goes on jobs. Willa, well, I don’ know what she does. She doesn’ really like us much. Only stays for the sanctuary.”

“Do you promise?” Waverly whispers.

“Promise what?”

“Do you promise that they’re okay? You didn’t just…”

Nicole leans against the window. “Make it up?”

Waverly flinches.

“I didn’t make it up, Waverly. I swear on my feelin’s for you.”

She blushes as Waverly turns towards her again. “For a big tough gangster, you’re pretty open about me. You know that?”

“It’s the truth,” Nicole whispers. “I don’t speak it often enough.”

Waverly lifts Nicole’s chin and leans down, kissing her, long and slow and deep. “I need to go and think for a little while. I’m not mad at you, Nicole. Not in any way that matters.”

“Mm. You’re a little mad, then.”

“You won’t get off that easily.” Waverly walks her fingers up the buttons of Nicole’s vest. “I’m sure you’ll make it up to me.”

“Waverly Earp, are you attemptin’ to seduce me?”

She laughs. “You _are_ incorrigible, aren’t you?”

“Sorry, miss, but us ranch folk don’ know them big, fancy, city words.”

Waverly kisses her again, nipping her bottom lip as she backs off. “It means you are a pain in my ass, Deputy. You’re lucky you’re so damn attractive.”

Nicole winks. “I think that’s _your_ luck, darlin’.”

“Sometimes I’m still not sure whether joining you was the best decision or the worst decision I’ve ever made.”

“There’s money and I would shoot somebody for you. Does that count for anythin’?”

“You do know a way to a girl’s heart, don’t you?” Waverly taps her finger against Nicole’s lips. “I’m going for that walk now. Would you like to meet me in the dining car for dinner later?”

“Yes. I’ll meet you there in two hours?”

“Sounds perfect.”

 

* * *

 

Waverly rests her foot against Nicole’s under the table as Nicole pours her some coffee. “Have you met them? My sisters?”

“A little. I know Wynonna better’n Willa. They both remind me of you though.”

“They do?”

“Yes’m. They’re stubborn as mules and prettier’n a California sunset.”

Waverly scoffs and takes a sip of her coffee. “Trying to make me jealous, Deputy?”

“Not at all.” Nicole grins and lifts Waverly’s hand, kissing her knuckles. “You are without a doubt the prettiest and stubbornest of all, darlin’.”

“You are such a flirt,” Waverly says, shaking her head, her cheeks flushed pink.

“I know.” Nicole pours herself a cup of coffee. “I’ve talked with Wynonna a bit. She seems nice, although she has a bit of an attitude. Fits in well with Black Badge.” She laughs softly. “Could drink me right under any table.”

“That’s typically the Earp way, yes.”

Nicole smirks, eyes shining. “You think you could drink me under the table, sweetheart?”

“Lord no. I won’t take a fool’s bet.” Waverly looks out the window at the darkening prairie. “I wonder if they’ll remember me. I was little when they were sent away.”

“Who could ever forget you?”

Waverly smiles. “You’re really laying it on thick, darling. Trying to make up for hiding things from me?”

“A little. And because I like it when you smile.”

“Can I admit something to you, Nicole?” Waverly asks, leaning back to let the waiter set their plates down on the table.

“If you’re goin’ to tell me you know where my sister is, I’ll be mighty surprised, because I don’t have any.”

Waverly throws a piece of bread at her, laughing when Nicole catches it in her mouth. “I’m being serious here.”

Nicole grins. “Go on.”

“I haven’t had a genuine smile in years. Not before I met you.”

The cocky grin falters, and Nicole leans forward, brushing her thumb across Waverly’s knuckles. “Well,” she murmurs, “I reckon I’m honored.”

“No need to be smug,” Waverly says softly.

“Believe me, darlin’,” Nicole whispers, more honesty in her eyes than Waverly has ever seen. “I am being _anything_ but smug.”

 

* * *

 

Waverly moans quietly as Nicole’s hand skims along the outside of her dress. “Can I admit that I imagine sometimes what you could do if I wasn’t wearing clothes?”

Nicole stops kissing her neck and leans on her elbows, smirking down at her. “You can. But it can’t go beyond your imagination, sweetheart.”

“I’ll remind you that _I_ made that rule.”

Nicole presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “And I will not be to blame for you breakin’ it, darlin’.”

Waverly rolls her eyes and pokes Nicole in the side. “I think every day you just make me like you even more, and it drives me crazy.”

“Shh.” Nicole sets her hand over Waverly’s mouth. “Don’ ruin the moment.”

Waverly laughs and checks her hip up against Nicole, sending her tumbling onto the floor of the cabin. She runs a hand through her hair and sits up, her brow furrowed. “You aren’t wearing your ring.”

Nicole sits up, leaning against the seat. “I don’t need to anymore,” she murmurs.

“Why?”

Nicole takes out a cigarette, lighting it and avoiding Waverly’s gaze. “I wore it to remind me not to make a mistake. To remind me to not let someone I care about hate me because of a job.” Her eyes meet Waverly’s. “I don’t think I need a ring to remind me of that anymore.”

Waverly gets down next to her, taking the cigarette from her and setting it in the ashtray. She runs her fingers along Nicole’s jaw and kisses her. “No,” she whispers against Nicole’s lips. “You don’t.”

 

* * *

 

Waverly wakes to a knocking on the door of their cabin. She taps Nicole’s shoulder. “Nic,” she mumbles. “G’up.”

“Wha?”

“Someone’s ‘ere.”

Nicole shifts out from under Waverly and opens the door. Doc smirks at her unbuttoned vest and disheveled shirt. “Have you been having fun these past few days?”

“Oh, shut your mouth, Henry.”

“You’d best get yourself looking presentable, Deputy,” Doc says with a grin. “We’ll be pulling into Purgatory shortly.”

“Thanks.” Once Doc has walked away, Nicole closes the door and turns to Waverly. “You ready for this, darlin’?”

Waverly sits up. “Are you?”

“I’m not the one who’s goin’ to officially be free of Bobo Del Ray.” Nicole crouches down in front of Waverly. “You understand that, don’t you? You’re free of the Revenants, darlin’. I promise you. Once you step off this train, you never have to get back on it. I won’t let anythin’ happen to you.”

“I know. I trust you, Nicole.” Waverly kisses her gently. “And I’m ready.”

The train slows to a stop, and Nicole takes Waverly’s hand. “Well, then. Welcome to Purgatory, Waverly Earp.”


	9. Chapter 9

Nicole buttons up her vest, adjusts her gun belt, and straightens her flat cap precisely on her head. “I’m gonna get hell for losin’ that coat,” she mutters.

“You got _shot_ ,” Waverly replies.

“Yeah. Gonna get hell for _that_ , too.” Nicole sets her bag on the floor right next to the door. “If there’s anythin’ you really want to carry, you can. Elsewise, you can leave your things here. My guys’ll bring it to my place, and we can relocate it once we get you a place’a your own.”

“My own? I’m not going with you?”

Nicole flushes pink. “Ah. Well. Didn’ think. You’d, uh. It migh’ not…”

Waverly grins. “Do your people ever see you like this?”

“You, Ms. Earp, are an ass.”

“Is that a no?”

Nicole idly traces a finger along the edge of the necklace around Waverly’s throat, making her shiver. “I… We should head out.”

Waverly nods and follows Nicole through the train. They step out onto the platform, and Waverly can’t help but gasp.

Purgatory is small, but bustling. From the platform she can see a street crowded with people, a few exchanging money in front of a building with a ‘saloon’ sign above the door. Her eyes widen as she hears two people shouting at each other, and the crowd makes a noise that’s almost exasperated, parting into a ragged circle as two men start pacing out into a duel. They hit each other in the shoulder, two other people from the crowd drag them towards a building labeled ‘medicine’, and the crowd fills back into place as if nothing happened.

“What in the world?” Waverly whispers.

Nicole shrugs. “It’s a gambling town. Duels never really surprise anybody. Most people miss or graze each other and then get hauled off to the docs. Easy way for the locals to make money off of idiots.”

“Idiots like you?”

“Listen, darlin’, I am perfectly-”

_“Haught!”_

Nicole turns away from Waverly and is immediately punched in the face, dropping onto the platform, her cap falling behind her and almost rolling onto the tracks. Waverly takes a step back, scared, and looks at the brunette woman standing over Nicole.

Her heart makes the realization long before her brain does.

“What the hell?” Nicole groans, rubbing her jaw.

“Gus sent me up here to kick your ass as soon as you got home,” Wynonna Earp snarls, kicking at one of Nicole’s leather boots. “Doc sent a telegram ahead to let her know that you got your dumb ass _shot_.”

“I got shot in the _back_ , thanks.” Nicole props herself up on her elbows. “And I _highly_ doubt that Gus sent you to _punch me_.”

Wynonna folds her arms across her chest and sniffs. “It was implied.”

“Sure it was.” Nicole gets to her feet and picks up her hat, brushing it off. “You just gonna ignore the present I brought with me?” She gives Waverly a crooked grin. “Come on, darlin’. I know you recognize her.”

Waverly gapes as Wynonna turns to her and immediately freezes, eyes wide. She swallows, glancing at Nicole before whispering, “Wynonna, do you… know me?”

“Oh my god,” Wynonna murmurs. “Oh, my god, baby girl.” She rushes forward, almost knocking Nicole over again, and hugs Waverly.

“Hi,” Waverly says, choking as tears start to well in her eyes.

“How?” Wynonna pulls back, gripping Waverly’s shoulders so tightly she thinks she might bruise. “How are you here?”

“I was trying to get out of the city before I turned eighteen and Bobo sent me away like he did you and Willa. Nic found me and brought me here.”

Wynonna looks over her shoulder. “I guess I should take back that punch.”

Nicole rubs at her jaw again. “Good luck.”

Wynonna kisses Waverly’s forehead and hugs her again. “Tell me everything.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m glad you had a safe trip, even if some fool over here had to go and get shot in the middle of it.”

Waverly laughs as Nicole scowls. “It made things exciting, to be sure.”

“Earp, you are _lucky_ I like your sister too much to shoot you in front of her,” Nicole grumbles.

“If I recall, the last time we dueled, you ended up with a bullet in you and you were stuck in the doctor’s care for two weeks.”

“Whoa, hold on.” Waverly grabs both of them by the back of their shirts, stopping them suddenly. “Nicole, when I asked you if you knew Wynonna, you didn’t say _anything_ about dueling her.”

Nicole gives a sheepish shrug. “We were drunk.”

Waverly jabs her finger into Nicole’s shoulder. “We’re talking about this later.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Wynonna snorts. “You should’a known not to let Waverly get a grip on your life, Haught. She bossed me and Willa around when she was six.”

Nicole waits until Wynonna is a few steps ahead of them before leaning in next to Waverly’s ear and murmuring, “I kind of like when you boss me around.”

Waverly elbows her in the abdomen. “I didn’t think you would _want_ my big sister to know what you’ve been doing with me, Ms. Haught.”

“’Course not. How much of a death wish do you think I have?”

Waverly raises an eyebrow at her.

“Don’ answer that.”

They stop in front of the saloon, and Wynonna sets her hand on Waverly’s shoulder. “Can we get a drink together tonight? I want to know everything. What I’ve missed, what you’ve been through. How we can really start to move forward.”

“Of course. Is Willa here?”

“She went up to one of the mines to inspect it. She won’t be back for another few weeks, but I’ll send a telegram up so that she knows. I’m sure she’ll be glad to see you, too.”

Waverly hesitates. “Really?”

Wynonna rolls her eyes. “Yes, really.” She kisses the side of Waverly’s head. “I need to go on a patrol. Nicole can finish your introduction, I’m sure. I promise we’ll catch up.” She points at Nicole and narrows her eyes. “You make sure my sister’s well cared for, Haught.”

Nicole ignores Waverly’s smirk and nods. “Of course, Earp.”

As Wynonna walks away, Nicole puts an arm around Waverly’s shoulders and gestures at the saloon. “Well, darlin’. You wanted to know what I really am. Ready to find out?”

 

* * *

 

Nicole leads Waverly into the building, holding her hand. “Evenin’, Chrissy.”

The woman behind the bar nods at her. “Deputy. Keeping out of trouble?”

“Not usually. Could you let me in the back?”

Chrissy smiles. “Do you have the password?”

Nicole sighs and adjusts her cap. “C’mon, Chrissy.”

“Uh-uh. You made the rules, boss. You have to follow ‘em, too.”

“Fine,” Nicole says through gritted teeth. She lowers her voice enough that none of the patrons around her can hear. “The rope isn’t tied to anythin’.”

“Right this way, Deputy.” Chrissy grins and leads Nicole and Waverly down a hallway to the left of the bar, unlocking and opening a door labeled “BASEMENT: EMPLOYEES ONLY”.

“Thank you for your time, Ms. Nedley,” Nicole says, her tone dry.

Chrissy continues to grin as she curtseys. “Only the best service for our highest paying customers, Ms. Haught.”

Nicole rolls her eyes and leads Waverly down the basement steps, lit by lanterns on the wall. Behind them, Chrissy closes the door and locks it.

“I don’t understand,” Waverly whispers.

“She’s basically my front line of defense,” Nicole says. “Bit sarcastic if you ask me, but she’s only joking, most of the time at least.”

“But what was that thing about rope?”

“Oh. That was the password.”

“Password?”

“Like a phrase we use to allow entry into this part of the saloon. Every month there’s a new riddle, and the answer is the password. This month’s was: A horse is tied to a ten-foot rope, and there’s hay forty feet from ‘er. She can still eat the hay. How?”

Waverly chuckles softly. “Because the rope isn’t tied to anything. I get it now. But why…” She trails off with a gasp as they reach the bottom of the stairs and find themselves in a room three times the size of the saloon above them.

There’s two bars, one on each side of the room, near which are a few tables with chairs. Against the back wall is a series of safes behind a few tall tables. To the left, next to the stairs, is a few billiards tables, and to the right is two lanes for bowling.

The main attraction, in the center of it all, is a large assortment of card tables. Waverly doesn’t recognize all of the games being played, but she can see that most of them are the same poker that Doc taught her.

“What is this place?” Waverly whispers, stunned.

“It’s the basement,” Nicole says simply.

“Nicole…”

“Hey, that was a cheat!” a man yells from one of the billiards tables. He brandishes the cue at his opponent like an ax. “Give me my money, you bastard!”

The opponent smashes his cue on the table, shattering it into a pointed stick to brandish at the first man. “Try and take it!”

_“Hey!”_

Nicole’s voice rings out loudly, cutting through all of the noises of the basement.

To Waverly’s surprise, all sound stops immediately.

Both men drop the cues. “W-We’re sorry, Deputy Haught,” the first man stammers as Nicole walks over to them, leaning Waverly on the stairs.

“What are the rules?” she asks, her voice soft, but still audible over the eerily silent basement.

“I’ll pay Xavier for the cue before I leave,” the second man says meekly.

Nicole ignores him. “What. Are. The rules. Recite them.”

For the first time, Waverly notices two metal signs, one behind each bar. She reads the words as the men recite them in unison.

“No dueling within the saloon or basement.”

“Cheaters will be punished.”

“Drink what you can pay for, but you must be able to leave on your own power.”

“An individual’s space is to be respected.”

“All saloon or basement employees have final say over disputes.”

When the men trail off, Nicole crosses her arm. “And the last one?” She lowers her voice further until she’s practically growling when she repeats, _“The last one?”_

“Destruction of property will not be tolerated,” the second man squeaks.

“Now tell me, sir, what does _that_ look like?” Nicole asks, gesturing idly at the splinters on the floor.

“U-Uh…”

Nicole takes the undamaged cue and sets it back in the rack on the wall, then pockets the money sitting on the billiards table, the money the men were playing for. “Go to the bar and pay for what you broke, plus extra for a tip for whoever will have to clean it. And I expect that from _both_ of you.”

The first man’s eyes flash with anger. “But-”

Nicole looks at him, and his words die. “Is there a concern, sir?”

“…No.”

The men shuffle to the left bar, hand money to the man standing behind it, and head for a door in the back right corner of the room, slamming it shut behind them.

There’s another millisecond of silence, then the noise picks back up as if nothing happened.

Nicole walks back over to the stairs and takes her cap off, looking embarrassed. “Sorry, darlin’. I didn’ want that to get outta hand.”

“How did you do that?” Waverly asks. “The whole room just… Everyone went _silent_ when you spoke.”

“I told you I was more than a bookie,” Nicole says shyly. “When I said it would be easier to show you, it’s because I’m… _this_.” She holds out her hand, and Waverly takes it, letting Nicole lead her through the room. “The bar on the right side of the room is exclusively alcohol. The bar on the left side is exclusively non-alcohol. Though, both sides do serve water. We have some food, primarily brought down from upstairs, which has to be eaten at one of the tables near the bars. No food at the card tables, because that’s rude and the cards get dirty. The tables at the back serve a few different functions. They’re bookies, they can change money into poker chips, they can make change, and they update folks on horse race results. The door on the left there, that goes to the telegraph office in town, so any time a result comes in, one of the kids brings it down here and gets a pretty good tip for it.”

Waverly whistles softly. “You have _tunnels_?”

“This town was basically built for Black Badge, darlin’. We have a lotta things. The tunnels go to various places in town, and a few even go out of town, in case there’s a fire or the Revenants decide to come’a callin’.”

“What about the law? Any trouble there?”

Nicole laughs and pats her hand on the shoulder of a man sitting at one of the poker tables. “Hey, Sheriff, my friend here wants to know if we have any trouble with the law ‘round these parts.”

“Terrible trouble,” he deadpans. “I’m bidin’ my time until I can get the drop on Haught here and toss her in jail.”

Nicole grins and pulls one of the bills she stole out of her pocket, setting it on the table. “Get a round on me, Sheriff.”

“I’d be glad to, Deputy.”

Nicole leads Waverly to one of the tables and pushes Waverly’s chair in for her before sitting down. “Care for a drink?”

“Could I just have a water? I don’t want to have anything like that until I’m out with Wynonna later.”

“Of course.” Nicole holds up two fingers and then four fingers to the man that had been paid earlier, then settles back in her seat. “Sheriff Nedley is fine with us. We earned his trust a few years ago, when the Revenants tried to take his daughter from him, and we… well. He doesn’t need to know the details, but she’s safe.”

“Nedley? Like the girl upstairs?”

“Chrissy Nedley, yes indeed.” Nicole grins. “Sometimes I forget that you’re much smarter’n me, darlin’.”

The bartender brings over a Guinness for Nicole and a water for Waverly, setting them on the table. Nicole hands him the rest of the money she took. “Courtesy of the idiots from the billiards table,” she says.

He laughs. “Anybody who’s been in trouble often enough to have the rules memorized should probably stop coming back.”

“That was my thought as well.” Nicole gestures at Waverly. “Xavier Dolls, this is Waverly Earp. Waverly, this is Xavier.”

Xavier shook her hand. “It’s a pleasure, miss.” He glances at Nicole. “Earp?”

“Wynonna and Willa are my sisters,” Waverly says.

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Xavier runs a hand over his head. “It’s nice to meet you.” He grins and adds, “I sure hope you aren’t as much trouble as the rest of your family.”

Waverly mirrors his grin. “No promises.”

Xavier laughs as he starts to walk away. “Definitely an Earp.”

Nicole lights a cigarette and checks the time on her pocket watch. “Wynonna’s patrol will probably end shortly. If I had to guess, she’ll likely come find you here.”

“Good.”

“When the two of you are finished, have Wynonna drop you off at the general store. I live above it, and I’ll take you over to the local inn once we get your belongin’s.”

Waverly reaches across the table and idly adjusts the collar of Nicole’s shirt. “I could always stay with you,” she teases, her voice soft.

“I-I…” Nicole clears her throat and shifts, pulling out of Waverly’s grip. “The inn isn’t far from the general store. It won’t be hard to move your things tonight.”

Waverly lowers her hand, frowning.

Nicole takes a sip of her drink and looks down. She doesn’t look back until Wynonna arrives to take Waverly away from her.


	10. Chapter 10

“Do you like it here?” Waverly asks, looking around Purgatory as she follows Wynonna to the other saloon in town.

“Purgatory? Yes. It’s a hell of a lot nicer than building things for the Revenants, I’ll tell you that much.” Wynonna puts her arm around Waverly’s shoulders and hugs her close. “What about you? How has it been without us?”

“Mostly just doing errands. Listening. Waiting for an opportunity to leave. Bobo always seemed to trust me for some reason, which made it a bit easier to smuggle things to keep for myself.”

“I’ll say. That’s a mighty fine necklace you’ve got there, baby girl.”

Waverly blushes. “Oh. No. Nicole bought this for me.”

Wynonna pauses, which tugs Waverly to a stop as well. “Nicole?”

“Deputy Haught?”

“No, I know who Nicole is, I… am surprised, is all.”

Waverly frowns as Wynonna continues walking and leads her into the saloon, taking a seat. “Why?”

Wynonna orders drinks before leaning back in her chair and shrugging. “Haught is… well, I’d never go so far as to call her _bad_ , she ain’t a _Revenant_ , but she’s never exactly been the friendliest type, either.”

“She’s been rather kind to me,” Waverly says. “She brought me out here herself. Kept an eye on me. Bought me the things I couldn’t afford, which was pretty much everything until I learned how to beat Henry at poker.”

Wynonna snickers. “You can beat Doc at poker? I knew you were my sister, but I didn’t realize the Earp blood ran _that_ deep.”

Waverly grins and shrugs. “He taught me. It was his own mistake.”

The drinks are delivered to the table, and Wynonna takes a sip before saying, “She also buys you… jewelry.”

“It was a birthday gift.” Waverly reaches up and runs a finger along the jewels, smiling softly. “I saw it in a shop window, and I told her about the one Mama had, do you remember? Next thing I knew, she had gotten it for me.”

Wynonna is silent for a long moment, drinking her whiskey and studying Waverly’s expression. “Listen, Waverly, you know that I want to get to know you more. I haven’t seen you since we were children. We need to catch up, beyond just one night with a few drinks. You’re an adult, and I don’t want you to think that I don’t know that.”

“I have a sense there’s a ‘but’ coming somewhere.”

“ _But_ , I don’t want you involved in Black Badge business.”

Waverly frowns. “It’s a bit late for that, don’t you think?”

“No. It’s not.” Wynonna leans forward and lowers her voice. “I don’t want you involved in the business. I don’t want you involved in the bars. I don’t want you to go in that basement ever again. For that matter, once you get your things from her place, I don’t want you seeing Nicole Haught anymore, either.”

“What? Wynonna, she’s my _friend_.”

“You don’t know her, baby girl,” Wynonna says sympathetically.

“I barely know _you_ ,” Waverly retorts, ignoring how Wynonna flinches. “I might not know every detail of Nicole’s life, or every detail of what Black Badge does. And yes, I’m still trying to figure out how everything works around here. But I’m an adult, Wynonna. I can choose my friends just fine. I can also _choose_ whether I want to get involved in something I might one day regret.”

“You need to get out before you owe them something,” Wynonna warns. “And you need to give Haught that necklace back before she comes lookin’ for payment for it.”

Waverly shakes her head slowly. “Who do you think she is, Wynonna?”

“She’s the woman who has Willa managing gold mines to pay off the debt we both owe for Black Badge ‘rescuing’ us from the Revenants,” Wynonna growls. “ _That’s_ who Nicole Haught is.”

Something heavy settles deep in Waverly’s stomach, and she sets her whiskey glass down unfinished. “I think I’d like to leave,” she whispers. She stands and pushes her chair in slowly, taking a coin from the small pouch Nicole gave her and seting it on the table. “You’re wrong about her.”

Wynonna snorts. “We’ll see.” She stands. “Come on. Let’s go get your things, then.”

 

* * *

 

Nicole is leaning on the railing in front of the general store, smoking, when Waverly and Wynonna return.

“You’re here earlier’n I thought you’d be,” Nicole says with a casual smile. She holds out a hand and helps Waverly up the steps. “Did you want to come up for a bit, Earp? Your sister doesn’t have many things, but we can carry them over to the inn after drink or-”

“Wynonna was just leaving,” Waverly interrupts. “She has a busy day tomorrow. I’m rather tired as well, so I am going to go upstairs and get my things together.” She stomps up the steps and slams the door behind her.

“I’m glad she picked the right room,” Nicole says mildly. She glances at Wynonna and extinguishes her cigarette. “Everythin’ alright?”

“It’s fine.” Wynonna turns to leave, pauses, and turns back. “Haught. Are you courting my sister?”

Nicole hesitates, spinning the cigarette between her fingers. “Excuse me?”

“You bought her a _necklace_. You can claim it’s for her birthday all you like, but I’ve seen you shower pretty girls in gifts before. So I’m gonna ask you one more time. Are you courting my sister?”

There’s another pause as Nicole glances up at the door, a soft look on her face. “Not in the way you’re thinking of, Wynonna.”

“But you are in _some_ way?” she presses.

“Yes, I suppose I am.”

“Well, stop.”

Nicole looks back at her, confusion on her face. “Pardon?”

Wynonna walks up the steps and stops in front of Nicole, not quite reaching her height but the rage in her eyes more than making up for it. “If I ever hear a single word of you being anywhere _near_ my sister, I’ll shoot you, Haught.”

“Doesn’t _she_ get a say in things?”

“When it comes to you? Absolutely not.”

Nicole shakes her head, brow furrowed. “I don’t understand where this is coming from, Wynonna.”

Wynonna laughs and heads off towards her home. “That’s why you’ll never get my approval, Haught.”

 

* * *

 

When Nicole steps into her apartment, Waverly is gathering her things in the corner of the den.

“So,” Waverly says icily. “Would you happen to have an inkling why my sister would hate you?”

 “What did she say to you?”

“That I shouldn’t be near you. That you’re forcing Willa to work for the mines to pay off the debts she and Wynonna owe Black Badge.”

Nicole laughs softly.

Waverly rounds on her. “That’s funny?”

“No. Not at all.” Nicole leans against the door and takes out a cigarette, spinning it between her fingers instead of lighting it. “But if Wynonna thinks that, then Willa’s been lyin’ to her. She marched into the basement months ago and demanded work up ‘round the mines. Said she didn’ like hangin’ around the city much. I didn’t really expect her to stick with it, but hell if I’m gonna stop her from tryin’. Besides, that was Doc’s call, not mine.”

“Why would Willa lie about that?”

“Would _you_ want to tell your sister that you volunteered to spend weeks at a time far away from her doin’ manual labor for no apparent reason?”

Waverly crosses her arms. “No.”

“Then… I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“I’ll _tell_ you want I want you to say.” Waverly walks across the room and puts her arms on either side of Nicole’s head, leaning against the door. “I want you to ask me to stay.”

“Can’t do that.”

“You could if you wanted to.”

Nicole clears her throat and ducks out from under Waverly’s arms, heading towards her luggage. “Is this everythin’? We can take it all over now, or just the essentials and I can have the rest dropped off in the-”

_“Stop._ Just _stop_ , Nicole.” Waverly’s rubs her hands together anxiously and stares at the floor. “Are you… Do you not… want me? Anymore?” She laughs dryly. “I mean, if I was just something to occupy your time on the train, that’s fine, I can live with it, but I’d like to be told if that’s what it was.”

“That’s what you think this is?” Nicole asks, looking dumbfounded.

“What the hell else am I supposed to think it is?”

“Waverly, I…” Nicole trails off, her cheeks blushing pink. She tugs her hat down lower on her head and looks away, shoving her hands into her pockets. “Look, darlin’, I… like you. Those feelin’s didn’t just go away once we were off the train. But now… Well, I reckon you might like to build yourself a solid reputation ‘round here. And sleepin’ in my quarters when we aren’t exactly married ain’t the kind of thing that’ll give you a good name.”

Waverly’s eyes widen. “Oh. _Oh._ I hadn’t even… Oh.”

“And, I suppose…” Nicole kicks at a bit of dust on the floor. “Well, a part of me thought maybe _you_ were usin’ _me_.”

“Oh,” Waverly says again. Her eyes soften, and she crosses the room to Nicole. “You thought I was flirting with you to get myself here.”

Nicole shrugs. “I wouldn’t have minded. You’re very pretty. But I guess I figured it was easier to push you away than have to admit it.” She grins. “Though I’d never admit that defeat to Wynonna, of course.”

“Of course.” Waverly takes Nicole’s face on her hands and kisses her softly. “All of it was real, Nicole. Every moment of it. Just like this is. I _want_ to be with you. Don’t you see that? I don’t care what people think. I don’t care if my sisters approve. I want you, Nicole Haught.”

“Waverly Earp,” Nicole whispers against her lips, “may I court you?”

Waverly chuckles. “I don’t think you’re supposed to ask so bluntly.”

“I don’t care. I want you to know my intentions, and I want to know that we’re on the same page with them.”

“Honestly, Nicole, with all of the kissing we’ve been doing, I sort of thought you’ve been courting me already.” Waverly grins and links her hands behind Nicole’s neck. “But yes. Please do continue.”

Nicole laughs softly. “Darlin’, if you think _that’s_ all I can do, you haven’t seen _anythin’_ yet.”

“I look forward to it.” Waverly steps back and pulls on one of Nicole’s hands. “Come on then, Deputy Haught. Take me to my room.” She winks. “We wouldn’t want the townspeople to get the wrong impression.”


	11. Chapter 11

The sun is barely starting to rise when a knock sounds on Waverly’s door. She shuffles sleepily over to it.

“Who is it?” she asks in a mumble.

“Me, darlin’.”

“Nicole?”

Her voice takes on an offended edge. “Does someone _else_ call you “darlin’”? I might have t’ shoot them.”

Waverly grins and opens the door. Nicole’s still in black riding boots, but the rest of her outfit looks new. Her white shirt is accompanied by gray pants and a gray covert coat, and her vest is blue. There’s a blue cravat around her neck, tied a little clumsily, and the flat cap over Nicole’s hair is gray as well. She’s wearing gloves – black leather – but Waverly barely notices them when she sees that Nicole is carrying two boxes.

“Tell me you didn’t buy me clothes again.”

Nicole frowns. “Why?”

Waverly pulls her inside the room and shuts the door behind her. “Nicole, I’m happy to have you after me, but if you buy me things, Wynonna will kill you.”

“I could take her in a fight.”

“I don’t _want_ you to fight her.” Waverly rests her hands on Nicole shoulders and pushes her into a seated position on the bed. “I _want_ you two to get along.”

“I like buyin’ you things,” Nicole says with a pout. “And you don’t have anythin’ new to wear ‘round here.” She holds up the boxes. “Please?”

Waverly sighs and extends her hands. “Fine. What is it?”

Nicole beams at her and sets the boxes in Waverly’s arms. “Two things, actually. One’s since you like those dresses so much, and one’s in case you’d like to do somethin’ more active sometime.”

“Active, huh?”

There’s no hiding the blush on Nicole’s face as she says, “Pardon me, Ms. Earp, but I just don’ think ridin’ a horse wearin’ a dress is all that comfortable of an activity.”

Waverly’s eyes widen. “You’re going to teach me how to ride a horse?”

“I… can if you’d like to. I was speakin’ hypothetically, but if you want to learn, darlin’, I’d be glad to-”

“Please,” Waverly interrupts, dragging Nicole towards her with a grip on the cravat. “Please do.”

“Well, alright then,” Nicole says with an easy smile.

Waverly sets the boxes on the bed behind Nicole and begins to open them. “Could I ask you something, Nicole?”

“You know that’s never any trouble.”

“Have you… Well, you’ve been married, so I suppose I already know the answer, but have you… had sex before?”

Nicole doesn’t turn, but when she removes her cap and starts curling it up in her hands, Waverly can see the tips of her ears go pink. “I have. And, to be perfectly frank, not just with the woman I married.”

“Then why are you so bashful when it comes to us possibly getting there someday?”

Nicole clears her throat and coughs, and Waverly watches as her blush deepens. “Well, sweetheart, that’s a different matter entirely.”

“Why?”

“The sex isn’t the part that’s got me all flustered, darlin’.” Nicole turns to her and gives her a strained grin. “You aren’ interested in having sex until marriage. Like I said, I’m more than fine with that. But the implication behind us _knowin’_ each other in the Biblical sense therefore suggests that we’re also married at that time.”

Waverly flushes. “Oh.”

“Now, I wouldn’t be courtin’ you if I wasn’t interested in that someday bein’ the outcome, but it doesn’t mean I ain’t gonna get a little flustered by it.” Nicole shrugs. “Call me a romantic if you like, but despite bein’ a divorcee, I like the idea of makin’ this right.”

“I think I _will_ call you a romantic, Deputy.” Waverly trails her fingers up Nicole’s coat sleeve. “Tell me, what would happen if I _insinuated_ something in front of your men?”

A dark glint flickers in Nicole’s eyes. “I think I’d remind you that I have plenty’a other ways to make you pay for it, sweetheart.”

Waverly glances down at Nicole’s lips. “Really?”

“Mhm.”

“Care to give me an example?” Waverly slides the boxes to the edge of the bed and leans back, pulling Nicole towards her by her jacket.

“Your sister really is goin’ to kill me,” Nicole murmurs as she settles on top of Waverly, her knees on either side of Waverly’s hips.

“She’ll accept it eventually.’

“I doubt it.” Nicole kisses her slowly. “But it’s alright.”

Waverly threads her fingers through Nicole’s hair and kisses her hard. “Take your coat off and stay a while, Deputy.”

“We’re s’posed to be gettin’ breakfast,” Nicole murmurs.

“If you stay here and kiss me, we can get lunch.”

“You have gotten much more confident in yourself over this past week or so, darlin’. Do you know that?”

Waverly hooks a finger behind Nicole’s jaw. “You’ve helped with that. I hope _you_ know _that_.” She tugs forward, getting Nicole into another kiss.

Nicole takes her coat off and tosses it aside, and she groans as Waverly immediately runs her hands roughly down her back. “You’re such a tease,” she jokes.

“No,” Waverly says as she shifts her knee up between Nicole’s legs. _“This_ would be a tease.”

“Christ Almighty. What did I do to you?”

“You were saying something about payment, Deputy. I thought this was going to be a challenge?” Waverly grins as Nicole’s eyes darken further, softness still visible under the danger. “Are you going to show me what you intend by it?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Nicole nips at Waverly’s lower lip before giving her a harsh kiss, her tongue dipping into Waverly’s mouth.

Waverly moves her hands down Nicole’s body as they continue to kiss. “Please,” she whispers into a momentary pause. “Don’t stop.”

Nicole winks at her. “Wasn’t plannin’ on it, darlin’.”

As she leans in, there’s a loud banging sound on Waverly’s door. Waverly groans and tilts her head back, making her neck visible. “Tell your guys to leave you alone when we’re busy,” she says, her grip returning to Nicole’s hair as Nicole dances kisses up her throat.

“I did. Those aren’t _my_ visitors, darlin’.”

“Then who-”

“Waverly! Waverly, are you up?”

_“Shit!”_ Nicole hisses, rolling off of Waverly and scrambling to her feet as she hears Wynonna’s voice.

Waverly laughs at her. “I thought you weren’t afraid of her.”

“I’m not, but I have no interest in being shot in your bedroom.” Nicole smirks. “Not a very dignified way to go.”

“Oh, hush up.” Waverly shoves her into the closet. “Keep your mouth shut then, Deputy.”

“What about-”

Waverly cuts her off by shutting the door in her face. She walks over to the door and opens it, running a hand through her hair and blinking as if she’s just woken up. “Wynonna? What are you doing here so early?”

“Early? The sun’s almost up, baby girl. The day has started.” Wynonna strolls into Waverly’s rooms, hands in the pockets of her pants. “I was wondering if you’d be interested in some breakfast. Maybe we could talk about last night? I’d like things to be better between us.”

“That would be fine. I just need to get dressed.”

Wynonna’s gaze skims over the boxes. “Gifts?”

“Don’t overreact,” Waverly says with a frown. “It’s some old things I still had in their boxes. Besides, I told you, Nicole isn’t the problem.”

“You’re wrong about that.”

“Wynonna, if you want to have a relationship with me, you’re going to have to get over the problems you have with her.” Waverly crosses her arms. “You don’t have to like Nicole, but _I do_ , and I’m not going to sit here and listen to you talk badly about her constantly.”

“I just want to make sure you don’t make a mistake.”

“I haven’t,” Waverly says coldly.

Wynonna’s eyes shift over to the covert coat lying on the floor next to the flat cap. “Waverly,” she says, her voice low and even. “Where is she?”

“What?”

“That jacket doesn’t fit your style, Waverly. Where is Haught?”

“Uh…”

Wynonna walks over to the closet and yanks the door open. Nicole stares at her for a moment before giving a strained smile. “Howdy, Wynonna.”

“You _bastard_.” Wynonna grabs Nicole by her cravat and drags her out of the closet. “You whoring _bastard_. You come here after the conversation we had? You put your filthy bookie hands on _my baby sister_?”

“Wynonna, this isn’t what it looks like,” Nicole stammers.

“Wynonna, _stop_!” Waverly tries to push her sister and makes no progress, Wynonna completely ignoring her as she drags Nicole out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Wynonna throws Nicole onto the ground in the alley between the inn and the gunsmith. Nicole kicks her in the hip and knocks her away. “Back off, Earp. You’re embarrasin’ yourself and your sister.”

“ _I_ am? We have enough of a reputation in this town from what our Daddy did, Haught. Waverly doesn’t need to wrap herself up in your lying, thieving _bullshit_ on top of it.”

Nicole stands and brushes the dust off her pants. She takes out a cigarette and lights it, holding it in the corner of her mouth. “Well, Earp, I reckon it’s your sister’s decision who she _wraps up_ with.”

Wynonna reaches for her gun, rage on her face, but Nicole punches her before she can remove it from its holster. They tumble to the ground, tussling, landing blows wherever they can. Wynonna pins Nicole down and pulls her fist back, aiming for Nicole’s face, but she’s interrupted by the sound of a shotgun blast.

Waverly stands next to the general store, holding the gun in her hand and pointing it at the sky. “If you two _fools_ are finished, could I have a say in things?”

Nicole looks sheepish first, shoving Wynonna off of her and getting to her feet. She picks her cigarette up off the ground and spins it between her fingers. “I do apologize, Ms. Waverly.”

She can’t help the amusement that flickers into her eyes. “Oh, I’m _Ms. Waverly_ now? Is that what I get when you know you’re in trouble?”

Wynonna stands and glares at Nicole. “You honestly think we’re done, Haught?”

“You are,” Waverly snarls. She marches over to them and yanks Nicole down to her, hand on the back of her neck. The kiss she places on Nicole’s lips is hard and rough, with just enough edge to it to be a _take that_. “There, Wynonna. Are you happy now?”

“Not at all,” Wynonna says dumbly, staring at them with her mouth hanging open.

“I don’t really give a damn. Nicole and I didn’t do anything last night, and the fact that you _assume_ we did is, quite frankly, insulting. I like her, Wynonna. I allow her to kiss me. I allow her to touch me. She’s _courting me_. And you may be my sister, but I don’t need your permission for that to happen. _Nicole_ doesn’t need your permission. I’ve taken care of myself for years, and I’m giving _myself_ permission to enjoy this.”

“Baby girl,” Wynonna rasps, “the people in this town already think we’re manure because of our father’s dealings with Bobo. Don’t you see what they’ll do to you if you stay with… with _her_?”

Waverly sets the shotgun on her shoulder. “I don’t see _you_ avoiding Black Badge.”

“That’s different. Willa and I can put ourselves in danger. You…”

“I _what_?” Waverly asks, her voice cold. “I _what_ , Wynonna?”

“…You’re my baby sister.”

Waverly’s expression softens, minutely. “I know. But you don’t need to protect me anymore. Don’t you see that?” When she gets no answer, she turns her attention to Nicole, her hand going up to stroke Nicole’s cheek just below a forming bruise. “Come, darlin’. Let’s get you cleaned up,” she murmurs. She takes Nicole’s hand, the shotgun swinging at her side, and leads her back up the stairs to the room.

Wynonna stares up at her. “I’m always going to want to protect you,” she says finally.

Waverly pauses, pushing Nicole to continue without her. She turns to face her sister. “I know that. I love you for it.” She gestures behind her in Nicole’s direction. “But _this_ isn’t protecting anyone but yourself.” With a final, small smile at Wynonna, Waverly heads back into her room.


	12. Chapter 12

_“I could take her in a fight.”_ Waverly rolls her eyes and presses a handkerchief against a cut on Nicole’s lip. “You might want to reevaluate your combat capabilities, Deputy.”

“I’m a gunslinger, darlin’. The general idea of me is to kill ‘em _before_ they’re close enough to punch me.”

Waverly places a gentle kiss to the corner of Nicole’s mouth. “It’s adorable that you think that’s an excuse.” She tugs on Nicole’s cravat and takes it off, carrying it over to the window to shake the dust off of it. “You’re dressed rather nice today. It’s a shame my sister had to ruin it.”

“S’okay. Gives it character.” Nicole winks. “At least you saw it beforehand.” She leans back, resting on her hands. “Where’d you get the shotgun?”

“The sheriff dropped it off last night before I went to sleep. Said something like a woman alone needing a good weapon to protect myself with.”

“Sounds like Nedley. Good man. Unafraid to arm small women with big guns.”

Waverly puts her hands on her hips. “Are you calling me a _small woman_?”

Nicole grins. “Are you denyin’ it?”

“Perhaps not.” Waverly slips the cravat behind Nicole’s neck, using it to tug her forward and lingering a kiss just out of reach, careful to avoid the cut on Nicole’s lip. “Or maybe I am.” She lets go of the fabric and pushes Nicole in the center of her chest in the same movement, knocking her onto her back on the bed. “Don’t think you’re going to distract me with your sly little grins, though, Deputy.”

“Distract you from what?”

“You said you’ve talked to Wynonna some, that she was nice but with an attitude. There’s no way that’s all it is. Not with how much she hates the thought of me being with you.” Waverly leans against the bed, unbuttoning Nicole’s vest and shirt. “What’s the truth, Nicole?”

“That is the truth. At least, it is from my perspective. It seems some of our interactions were interpreted differently on her side of things. I can tell you what I _think_ is happenin’, if you’d like.” Nicole takes in a sharp breath as Waverly’s fingers skate up her bare abdomen. “What are you doing, woman?”

“I’m going to take your shirt and get the dust out of it while you talk,” Waverly murmurs, her touch trailing dangerously close to Nicole’s belt buckle. “Why? Is this distracting?”

“You’re a cruel woman, Waverly Earp,” Nicole sighs, shifting to allow Waverly to pull her shirt off of her arms.

“I know. And yes, I’d like your thoughts on the situation.”

Nicole leans her head back as Waverly shakes the dust out of her shirt. “When we found Wynonna in that chain gang, she tried to take my head off with a pickaxe. She didn’t trust us, an’ I understood that. But Willa was already here, so it wasn’t hard to get her to come to Purgatory.”

“Did they…” Waverly busies herself with laying Nicole’s shirt and vest on a nearby chair. “Did they talk about me?’

“Some. They were private people, when it mattered. I’d heard somethin’ ‘bout another sister, but I didn’ know your name. They mostly talked about how much they wanted to kill Bobo Del Ray.”

Waverly sits on the bed next to Nicole and traces the lines of her muscles, a faint smile forming on her lips as Nicole shudders at the contact. “Past tense?”

“Wynonna and I were playing horseshoes and drinking and she told me that she and Willa were goin’ to head off to the city to confront Bobo. Just go straight into the Revenant’s den to try to kill him. They’d get killed in the process, the damn fools, so I told her that she couldn’ do that. Told her that I understood their anger, but if they left they’d never come back. There were more useful ways they could help stop him if they wanted them, but I wasn’t about to let them kill themselves for the sake’a vengeance.”

“You didn’t know why they really wanted to go out there,” Waverly murmurs.

Nicole shakes her head and swallows as Waverly’s touch brushes higher. “I swear to God, Waverly, if I’d known they were goin’ to kill him to rescue you, I’d’ve-”

“Hush, now.” Waverly leans down and kisses Nicole’s forehead. “We didn’t even know each other then, Nicole. You were trying to keep everyone safe.”

“Damn coward was what I was.” Nicole clenches her jaw and turns away from Waverly’s gaze. “They had the right plan. It probably still is. The Revenants are pushing west, comin’ straight for us, and we’re sittin’ ducks at this rate. They’re gonna kill us all, and it’ll be my own fucking fault.”

“No, Nicole. It’s not your fault. It’s _theirs_.” Waverly rests her fingers against Nicole’s jaw and turns her face back to look at her. “Black Badge is a gang of gamblers, and I have a feeling they’re a gang of thieves and quite possibly killers as well. But the Revenants? I’ve barely seen even a portion of what they’ve done and I _know_ they’re far worse.”

“Ain’t it my responsibility to put an end to them, then?”

Waverly leans down and kisses Nicole slowly. “No. It’s your responsibility to take care of your people. Everything else is just business.”

“I think I l…” Nicole blinks and shakes her head. “Nothin’. You’re right.”

“Get used to that.” Waverly traces her fingers up Nicole’s ribs, stopping at the wrap around her chest. “We should go. If we don’t make an appearance in town today, there’s not a power on this Earth that will prevent Wynonna from killing you.”

Nicole’s gaze flutters down to Waverly’s lips. “It would be worth it.”

Waverly grins and presses one last short kiss to Nicole’s mouth before getting up and retrieving Nicole’s shirt. “Get up, Deputy. Time to face the day.”

Nicole sighs and sits up, accepting her shirt from Waverly and pulling it on. “Days aren’t nearly as much fun, darlin’.”

“Well… Can we _make_ them fun?”

Her heart does a flip when she sees the soft smile Nicole shoots at her. “Oh, darlin’, that’s the _whole plan_.”

 

* * *

 

“I noticed you put on the nice dress,” Nicole murmurs in Waverly’s ear as they walk down the street, her fingers brushing the pale blue sleeve. “I take it that means you’d rather take a look at the more respectable activities, and save the horseback for a later date?”

“Respectable seems relative,” Waverly teases. “But yes.” She reaches up and tugs playfully on Nicole’s cravat. “Besides. This way we match.”

Nicole brushes some dust off her vest. “I looked more deservin’ when I didn’t look like I got into a fight in the dirt.”

“In fairness, you _did_.” When Nicole only frowns harder, Waverly strokes her fingers down Nicole’s cheek. “You still look quite handsome, dear.”

“Now you’re just tryin’ t’appease me,” Nicole snorts.

“Perhaps.” Waverly dances her fingers up Nicole’s back. “Is it working?”

“Most things you do work on me. It’s a bit frustratin’.” Nicole opens the door to the general store and holds it open for Waverly.

There’s an older woman behind the counter, her salt-and-pepper hair short and partially hidden under a bandana. She’s counting out change to the sheriff, but when they enter, her eyes immediately snap to Nicole.

_“Nicole Haught!”_

“Shit,” Nicole mumbles.

“What is this I am hearin’ about you gettin’ into a fight with Wynonna Earp?” the woman demands, pointing a finger directly at Nicole.

Nicole sighs. “Thanks, Sheriff.”

Nedley shrugs and pats Nicole’s shoulder on his way out the door. “You’re the one who made me deal with that nut of a gunsmith first thing in the morning when he was yelling about duels next to his shop, Deputy.”

“Right. My apologies.”

Once he’s gone, the woman steps out from behind the counter and puts her hands on her hips. “Well? I think I’m deservin’ of an explanation, girl.”

“It wasn’ my fault, Gus, I’d swear on a Bible.”

Waverly immediately connects _Gus_ with _Gus McCready_ , but she gets no further before the woman snorts. “The day you swearin’ on a Bible means more’n dirt, Nicole Haught, is the day pigs sprout wings. I ain’t never seen you in a church.”

“Ain’t like you took me to one,” Nicole shoots back, amicable fire replacing the anxiety in her eyes.

“I s’pose that’s true.” Gus moves her hands, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “But you’re not gettin’ out of my question so easily. _Not my fault_ is no explanation.”

“Er… I…”

“It was my fault, ma’am,” Waverly interrupts. “Wynonna has a chip on her shoulder because of me, and she tried to take it out on Nicole here.”

There’s something in Gus’s eyes that Waverly can’t identify as her gaze shifts to her. “Did she now? …I see.”

“I still should’a avoided a fight, Gus. I’m sorry.”

“Yes, you should have. But I reckon I’d rather hear about this young lady you brought to me.”

Nicole flushes bright red and pulls on her cravat. “Mrs. Gus McCready, this is Ms. Waverly Earp.”

“Call me Gus, I insist.” Gus shakes Waverly’s hand and nods. “Earp, huh? I imagine that’s what’s got Wynonna so hot?” She glances at Nicole. “You went and brought _Wynonna Earp’s baby sister_ here with your hand on her waist? You’re lucky you ain’t target practice, girl.”

“It’s not for lack’a tryin’ on Wynonna’s part, trust me.”

“Well, what’s your plan?”

“I only wanted to bring her here to introduce the two of you. I have other plans for our day.”

“An introduction?” Gus’s eyes light with mischief. “Things must be gettin’ _serious_ if you’re _introducin’_.”

“Gus,” Nicole complains.

“Alright.” Gus holds up her hands in surrender. “But don’ think I’ll hold my tongue forever, girl.”

“Why would I expect that? You’ve no idea how to hold your tongue ‘bout _anythin’_.”

“Away with you if you’re gonna be insultin’,” Gus grumbles, making a shooing motion with her hands and pushing Nicole towards the door. “You, Ms. Earp, stay just a moment.”

Nicole, already out the door, blinks. “But-”

Gus shuts the door on her. “Nope!” She turns to Waverly, who fidgets under the investigative gaze. “You’ve been with Bobo all these years?”

“Yes, ma’am- I mean, _Gus_.”

“Can I trust you with my girl, then?”

There’s an edge of pain in her eyes, and Waverly remembers what Nicole told her. This is a woman who has already lost everything to the Revenants.

“You can. I’ll admit that I have quite a bit of affection for her. She saved my life, and I… I know I don’t _owe_ her anything, that’s not the right word for it, but…” Waverly shrugs. “I have seen the person she is, and I have seen the people she is fighting, and I would never betray her. I lo… I happily accept her courting. You can trust me.”

Gus studies her for a moment longer before nodding, a small smirk on her lips. “Very well, Ms. Earp. But if you hurt her, your big sisters won’ be able to protect you from me. Understand?”

“Perfectly, m- Gus.”

“Then I s’pose you should be on your way. Don’ want t’ leave the Deputy waitin’ too long, now do we?”

Waverly opens the door, grinning as she sees Nicole patiently waiting for her at the bottom of the steps, the brim of her cap twisting between her fingers. “I could stand to watch her in silence for a few moments longer,” Waverly murmurs.

She can pretty much _hear_ Gus roll her eyes as she stands behind her. “Nicole!”

Nicole jumps and hurries to the steps, holding out her hand to help Waverly out the door and down them.

As Waverly links her arm with Nicole’s to allow her to lead her away, she swears she hears Gus behind them mumble, in a voice full of affection, _“Damn children.”_


End file.
